Ha tu regreso
by ConnorKurasay
Summary: Una nueva y peligrosa misión reúne a los titanes después de dos años de proteger al mundo por caminos separados. El regreso traerá consigo viejas discordias, nuevos sentimientos y amores olvidados. BBxRae
1. CAPITULO 1

_Los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen son propiedad de DC Comics._

**CAPITULO 1 **

Apenas mis pies tocan tierra firme arreglo mi cabello.

-¿Nerviosa?-me pregunta una vos gruesa a mis espaldas.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo -respondo y mi voz se mezcla con el sonido las agitadas olas que rodean la isla.

-Vamos Raven -me anima mientras de a poco comienza a alejarse – todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes.

-Gracias Herald, mi tiempo contigo fue enriquecedor- digo aun sin voltearme a verlo.

-Lo fue para ambos, y ya sabes si necesitas un favor solo llámame -

Lo oigo abrir uno de sus portales y desaparecer, de esta manera me despido de quien ha sido mi compañero por casi dos años, el tiempo que estuve separada de los titanes. Palabras breves, frases cortas ya que no hay nada que llevase a pensar que no nos volveremos a ver, nada lo impide tampoco. Ha sido un gran compañero, pero dudo extrañarlo mucho.

De pie, frente a la gran estructura de hierro los recuerdos se hacen presentes. Pareciera tan solo ayer cuando nos informaron que separar al equipo era la mejor opción para frenar la ola de delitos en todo el mundo, aun puedo escuchar a Robin asegurar que solo serían un par de meses, tratando inútilmente de aminorar la tristeza que la noticia.

Sin embargo el tiempo pasó, el caos no disminuyó y los meses se convirtieron en años. No volví a ver a mis amigos en todo ese tiempo, y pensé que no los volvería a ver más cuando hace un par de días atrás me llegó una carta convocando a los titanes de nuevo.

Rachel Roth ha regresado.

Comienzo a caminar hacia la puerta de acceso de la ahora sede central de los titanes, desde aquí se comanda y asigna gran parte de las misiones. Pienso en mis camaradas y me pregunto si alguno habrá cambiado, envejecido o crecido, muchas cosas podrían haber cambiado en ese corto tiempo.

Una sonrisa con colmillos atraviesa mis pensamientos de manera fugaz, apresuro el paso. Mejor evitar recordar ciertas cosas.

-¿Quién osa perturbar mi santuario?–se escucha a través del intercomunicador una vez que toco el timbre.

-Cyborg, soy Raven abre la puerta.

-Raven tanto tiempo,no has olvidado la contraseña ¿verdad?

-La he olvidado –miento- abre la puerta.

-Lo siento pero sin la contraseña no hay acceso, vamos, solo tienes que decir ¨Los titanes son la ley¨ y estas dentro.

-Es vergonzoso-

-Entonces olvídalo, no entraras a mi torre y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto para... ¡Ha! ¿¡Raven que haces aquí!?

-Puedo tele traspórtame - las cosas pueden cambiar…como olvidar las habilidades de tus ex compañeros por ejemplo. Creo que Cyborg era el que podía convertirse en cualquier animal ja, ja…vaya… ya me deprimí.

-¿Porque no hacías eso desde un principio?- contrataca el moreno poniéndose de pie y avanzando hacia a mí.

– ¿Qué tiene de malo querer entrar como corresponde?- digo encogiéndome de hombros.

Se detiene y nos miramos detalladamente tratando de unir las imágenes de nuestros recuerdos con las que tenemos en frente. Ha cambiado, viste pantalones oscuros y una nueva armadura que lo hace lucir más...Humano. Sin poder evitarlo retrocedo unos pasos, su nueva imagen logra intimidarme.

-Tranquila…es solo un cambio físico -susurra con algo de decepción en su voz- sigo siendo el mismo.

-Lo siento -en verdad lo siento, no quería hacerle sentir mal.

-Tú también cambiaste –sonríe melancólico –pero sé muy bien que sigues siendo la misma amargada de siempre.

-Y tu un escandaloso -le respondo molesta cruzándome de brazos.

-¿Ves que tengo toda la razón?-carcajea.

La tensión se ha disipado me siento cómoda, pero no pienso hacérselo saber.

– Tus emociones están a flor de piel -continua- me parece estar viendo a _ira_ desde que llegaste.

Muy bien, fue suficiente. Me voy a mi cuarto, el nuevo Cyborg es igual al anterior y yo carezco de paciencia.

-Raven-insiste y volteo a verle- me da gusto verte de nuevo.

_Alegría_ se hace presente y le dedico una leve sonrisa. Es bueno estar en casa.

_,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

Luego de una ducha, ya en ropa interior me dedico buscar entre mis maletas aún sin desempacar. No sé cuánto tiempo me quedare aquí pero traje suficiente ropa como para no tener que ir al shopping con Starfire por meses.

Un escalofrió recorre mi espalda y volteo rápidamente hacia la puerta, no es nada, talvez debería poner seguro o algo por el estilo porque si alguien entrara en este momento…

Me descubro pensando en él de nuevo, pero con una extraña sensación en mí. ¿A qué le temo?

Observo mi reflejo en el gran espejo de pie en frente de mí, creo que Cybord se equivoca en cuanto mis cambios, porque tengo la misma altura, el mismo grosor de cuerpo, y a excepción de mi cabello que ahora luce más largo creo que sigo siendo la misma joven a la que salvaron de su oscuro destino tiempo atrás.

Mis cambios no son visibles, eso está claro, es mi interior el que me preocupa. Desde que Trigón fue vencido se me ha otorgado la libertad de sentir, pero mis emociones aún son peligrosas y desde el día en que separaron a los titanes he aprovechado al máximo cada minuto en las dimensiones de Herald para ponerlas a prueba sin lastimar a alguien. He progresado, pero no es suficiente, debo ser cuidadosa.

El ruido del timbre me saca de mis pensamientos, con el reloj marcando las ocho no puede ser más que Robin, tan puntual como siempre.

Me visto con ropa cómoda evitando mi habitual leotardo y salgo a saludar, seria descortés no hacerlo, él aún sigue siendo el líder después de todo.

Cybord queda con la boca abierta al verme vestida con un Jeans azul suelto que llega hasta mis tobillos y una blusa blanca.

-¿Algún problema?-amenazo ante su constante mirada.

-¡Ninguno! –Se defiende agitando sus manos delante de sí, pero luego pone cara picarona y susurra- impresionaras a bestita.

Mi rostro está ardiendo y me arrepiento de no llevar puesta mi capa para poder ocultarlo.

A esto me refería con lo de ¨ser cuidadosa¨. Mis emociones me asaltan a cada momento si nos las logro reprimir a tiempo, y por alguna razón son especialmente sensibles a la mención del chico verde. Respiro un par de veces intentando calmarme pero es imposible con Cyborg estallando en risas a mi lado.

Para mi fortuna el ascensor llega trayendo consigo a Robin, bueno creo que el individuo es Robin porque aunque lleva antifaz y usa el cabello como quien se lo peina con el viento, lo dudo.

-Bienvenido. Emm… ¿Robin? –pregunta Cyborg tan confundido como yo.

-Chicos que alegría verlos de nuevo – responde nuestro líder saludando. Ahora es más alto que yo, su traje que ha sufrido pequeñas modificaciones lo muestra algo siniestro- estoy ansioso por saber la razón de nuestro encuentro ¿una misión dificultosa?

-Ya deberías saberlo -interrumpo- se supone que tú nos convocaste.

-Te equivocas, yo pensé que fue Cyborg -responde algo tenso sacando un arma de su cinturón y mirando a su alrededor- ¿qué sucede aquí?

-Chicos calma -pide el moreno con risa nerviosa- todavía faltan dos integrantes, es muy temprano para este tipo de preguntas.

Pero nuestras miradas llenas de curiosidad les exigen una explicación.

-Robin porque no te calmas, bajas el arma lentamente y te das una ducha -pide de nuevo- Starfire ya se encuentra en la puerta de acceso y tu aspecto es terrible.

Por favor ni siquiera he oído el timbre sonar, es obvio que es un truco, pero Robin obedece sonriente y con prisa se encamina a su habitació serio, chico maravilla muestra algo de sentido común, eres nuestro líder. ¿Cómo pueden engañarte de esa forma y tú caer tan fácilmente?

Cyborg aprovechando mi distracción se aleja silbando una canción.

-Aún sigo aquí –le advierto y se detiene en seco.

-Raven...-se ríe algo perturbado y sin escapatoria- ¡mira detrás de ti!

-Podrás engañar a Robin con esas babosadas, pero no a mí-

-¿Engañar a quién?- pregunta una dulce voz a mis espaldas. Es Starfire.

-Bienvenida Star – saludo rápidamente no sin antes preguntarme cómo le hiso para entrar sin contraseña ni timbre.

\- Ho amiga luces maravillosa, me da gusto verte sana y salva- exclama soltando un par de maletas.

-Igualmente – respondo con algo de culpa, creo que fui muy cruel con el hombre máquina. Pero la culpa desaparece cuando el mismo casi me derriba para poder abalanzarse sobre la recién llegada.

-¡Mi niña, como ha crecido!-se entusiasma tomándola de la cintura y elevándola- ¿dónde está mi diplomática preferida?

-A mi también me da gusto verte- dice Star entre risas suspendida el aire. Por un instante me pregunto cómo será estar en su lugar.

La escena no me sorprende en absoluto, Cyborg ha cuidado de nosotras durante todo este tiempo aun sin poder vernos en persona, nos considera a ambas sus hermanas pequeñas. En realidad creo que lo hace con cada titán bajo su mando, no es sorpresa que algunos lo consideren un hermano mayor, o un padre.

-Felicitaciones por tu desempeño como mediadora intergaláctica -Robin acaba de ingresar a la sala y trae en su cabeza peligrosas cantidades de gel para el cabello.

La sonrisa de la peli rosada desaparece.

-Robin, ruego que nuestra convivencia sea provechosa – lo saluda de manera fría una vez que toca en suelo, estrecha su mano y retrocede nuevamente.

Quedo atónita, creí que eran pareja desde el viaje a Tokio. ¿La distancia y el tiempo pusieron fin a su relación?

La mirada de Cyborg confirma mi sospecha y me advierte no hacer preguntas al respecto.

-Raven –llama Star – ¿me ayudas con mi equipaje por favor?

Asiento y antes de desaparecer por los pasillos junto a ella, miro por el rabillo a Robin . Ha quedado congelado en su lugar en completo silencio

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He estado en mi cama desde hace horas, ni siquiera he salido a almorzar.

Chico Bestia ha tardado demasiado.

Mis emociones no han parado de hacer preguntas o de chillar en su descontento.

_¿Dónde está?_

_¿Le habrá pasado algo?_

_¿Se olvidó de nosotras?_

_¡Es un idiota por hacernos esperar!_

Yo solo las he ignorado. Centro toda mi atención en la moneda de un centavo entre mis manos rememorando el momento en que me lo fue obsequiado.

Parece muy lejano ahora con Cyborg luciendo más paternal que de costumbre, con una Starfire madura y reservada, ahora…con un Robin sin la situación en sus manos.

Todos han cambiado más de lo que esperaba y de la manera menos esperada, Chico Bestia no será la excepción.

Lentamente me levanto y busco mi calzado. Quiera o no tendré que ir al living, Cyborg amenazó con hacer estallar mi puerta a no ser de que saliera y comiera algo.

Tomo mi centavo de la suerte y me encamino. Una vez allí me encuentro con Star alimentando a sedita, Robin al borde de la depresión en la cocina y Cyborg jugando videojuegos.

-Raven que suerte que hayas salido, estaba a punto de dinamitar tu puerta-me grita el hombre máquina.

-Gracias, por no hacerlo -comento sarcásticamente tomando mi lugar en el sofá.

Tocan el timbre.

-¿Podrías ir a recibir las pizzas para la cena, por favor? -me pide, sin despegar la mirada de la maldita consola- estoy a punto de pasar de nivel.

-Sabes, puedes poner pausa he ir tu-

-Se perdería la magia -responde arrogante.

-Yo puedo ir-ofrece Star- ¿creen que aceptaran garg´coc como pago?

-No lo creo –respondo. Dejarlo en manos de mi amiga es mala idea, y con Robin susurrando cosas en un oscuro rincón de la cocina me resigno- vale iré yo.

Una vez en la puerta me encuentro con el típico adolecente lleno de acné que las pizzerías tienen por repartidor, pago y tomo los paquetes. El muchacho hace sonar su garganta como exigiendo una propina, una propina que no tendrá porque estoy tan furiosa que le cierro la puerta en la cara, literalmente.

Sé que no debería desquitarme con el mocoso pero _ira _tiene el control de mí en este momento y no tengo alternativa, si la reprimo, _timidez _ tomara su lugar y lograra hacerme llorar.

Apenas doy tres pasos y escucho el timbre de nuevo. ¿¡Acaso no entendió que no habrá propina!?

Talvez un chapuzón en el mar lo haga entrar en razón. Tiro los paquetes de pizza y abro la puerta dispuesta a deshacerme del molesto repartidor.

Quedo inhibida, tanto así que ni siquiera ofrezco resistencia al abrazo del extraño.

-te he echado de menos, Rae -susurra a mi oído. Mis emociones han quedado en completo silencio al igual que las olas que rodean la isla.

Es él.

Garfield Logan ha regresado.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**_Espero les haya gustado. Como verán lo escribí desde la perspectiva de Raven para mostrar sus sentimientos y expectativas de manera más personal. El próximo capítulo será desde el punto de vista de chico bestia y (si la inspiración y sus reviews me acompañan) los demás escritos serán en tercera persona._**

**_Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer._**

**_Connor Kurasay_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Cartoon Network y DC comics._

**Capítulo 2**

Los rayos del sol molestan en mi rostro.

Qué raro mi cama está colocada de manera que el sol de la mañana no sea inconveniente y poder soñar hasta las doce…

Bueno, sea lo que sea no me dejara dormir así que mejor ponerme de pie y cerrar las cortinas. Levanto mi cabeza y echo un vistazo a mí alrededor.

Ho dulces segundos en los que no tengo ni idea donde me encuentro ni porque.

…

…

…

¡Mierda! Esta no es mi habitación, ni mi cama y definitivamente esto no es África. ¡¿Dónde estoy?! ¿Porque visto un pijama de Batman y me duele todo el cuerpo?

-Tranquilo chico bestia- me digo a mi mismo-¿qué es lo primero que debes hacer en una situación como esta?

Me rasco la cabeza. Tal vez cambiar mi libro de supervivencia por el nuevo vídeo juego no fue la mejor idea del mundo.

La habitación es similar a una clínica médica, creo conveniente buscar un arma o algo con que defenderme, pero es inútil porque todos los cajones a mi alrededor están bajo llave. Rebusco pero…no encuentro nada más que un sopapo de retrete y salgo a explorar.

Recorro pasillos apenas iluminados por el nuevo día y poco a poco todo el paisaje se vuelve familiar. Al llegar a una espaciosa sala ya no hay lugar a dudas: estoy en la torre T, en casa. Respiro profundo el aroma familiar. Tanto tiempo fuera, tantas misiones y novatos a mi cargo, lugares exóticos, paisajes, pero nada se compara a la torre dulce torre.

-¿Chico bestia?-

En un acto de reflejo volteo blandiendo mi noble arma para atacar. Mi oponente crea un escudo protector que reconozco de inmediato.

-¡Raven! -grito y corro a abrazarla- dime por favor que eres tú.

-Dime por favor que eso no es un sopapo de baño- responde tratando de zafarse de mi abrazo. Pero no le hago caso ya que tengo mi nariz en su cabello y olisque su respectivo olor a lavanda, la extrañe y es tanta la alegría de volver a verla que la tomo por la cintura y la elevo.

Ella está sorprendida y aterrada. Siempre quise hacerlo, pero nunca fui lo suficientemente alto como ahora.

-Basta chico bestia -musita nerviosa – bájame o destruiré la torre.

¿Qué? Observo a mí alrededor: los muebles flotan, las luces parpadean intermitentes. Me había olvidado de sus poderes algo... inestables, obedezco lo más rápido que puedo.

-Lo siento mucho Rae-

Ella respira profundo un par de veces y todo regresa a su lugar lentamente. Creo que exagere un poco, de seguro está enfadada conmigo.

-Mi nombre es Raven y lo sabes-

-Te haré caso solo si tú me llamas Changeling u Hombre Bestia-le sugiero juguetón- como tú quieras.

-Olvídalo chico bestia-responde con voz monótona mientras toma su té, un libro y se sienta a la mesa.

Me sorprende verla sin su leotardo ni su capa, en su lugar hay unos pantalones sueltos y una blusa azul, sonrío, vistiendo de esa forma luce hermosa.

-Oye Rae -aprovecho de preguntar ahora que todo está calmo nuevamente- ¿sabes cómo llegué aquí? Porque no recuerdo nada.

Ella se sorprende y el tostador sobre la mesada estalla en mil pedazos.

¿¡Que hice ahora!? ¿Es porque la llamé Rae? No puedo evitarlo, suena bonito y aunque no le guste, prefiero verla enfadada en lugar de verla triste.

-¡Lo siento Rae!-mierda lo dije de nuevo.

-Escucha-dice aclarando su garganta y esquivando mi mirada- ayer yo fui quien te recibió en la puerta, puede que no puedas recordarlo porque...

-¡Que fue esa explosión!- arremete Robin apareciendo con los demás por detrás de él- ¿Raven sucede algo malo?

-No, solo me gusta hacer explotar electrodomésticos por diversión-contesta sarcásticamente. Yo sonrío, pero el chico maravilla se enfada y no precisamente con ella.

-¿Chico Bestia no aprendiste tu lección ayer? -me regaña caminando hacia la máquina de café- deja de molestar a Raven.

-Espera, ¿qué paso ayer?-le pregunto confundido-¿cómo llegué aquí? ¿Y porque llevo puesto uno de tus pijamas?

-¿Perdiste la memoria?- pregunta Starfire sentándose a la mesa.

-Algo así…-

-Bueno, al menos me alegra que estés con vida bestita -ríe Cyborg dándome palmaditas en la espalda- aún no se lo digas Raven, espera a traiga la cámara, quiero guardar este momento para la futuras generaciones.

Y sale corriendo por donde llegó. Vaya si creí que se veía extraño con esos pantalones lo que acaba de decir lo supera todo.

-Chico Bestia perdiste la memoria porque te desmayaste -se apresura a decir la de bellos ojos violetas-yo… te lance al mar.

-Ahora entiendo porque desperté en la enfermería -digo calmado, feliz de encontrar la razón de mi dolor corporal y mi falta de recuerdos-…. ¿¡pero porque lo hiciste!?

-Tú me asustaste -responde enojada- además no fue mi idea ponerte ese pijama.

-¡El pijama no es el problema!-la increpo nuevamente.

-La lesión provocada fue leve -interviene Robin sorbiendo su café- deberías olvidar el asunto.

¿Olvidar el asunto? ¡Si es exactamente lo que hice! El chico maravilla podrá cambiar su traje y podrá hacerse llamar Nightwing, pero su lógica sigue siendo un fastidio.

-Fue un increíble lanzamiento, rebotaste un par de veces antes de hundirte en el agua -asegura Cy con la filmadora entre manos- lo tengo todo aquí por si quieres verlo.

Hay otra explosión y la cámara se reduce a cenizas.

Todos nos reímos ante la miserable situación de mi amigo. Incluso Robin, que entre risa y risa esconde disimuladamente su máquina de café de la vista de Rae.

-Era la cámara de Sara-lloriquea mi amigo y su comentario solo genera más risotadas.

Sara es la novia de Cyborg desde hace un año y medio. Ella es rubia, amigable y alegre, no obstante, no estará muy contenta por su pérdida.

-Tranquilo Cy, estoy dispuesto a prestarte mi nueva motocicleta, por si quieres arreglar las cosas con ella -le consuelo mientras busco en la heladera algo de tofu y chocolatada.

-¿Desde cuando tienes una motocicleta?-pregunta Robin.

-Desde que Noa me envió a África en una misión-respondo cogiendo mi desayuno y sentándome al lado de mi hechicera.

-¿Noa?, ¿qué es una Noa?-pregunta Star batiendo un extraño líquido que supongo será su desayuno.

-¿Quién es Noa?-repito tomando una linterna y poniéndola por debajo de mi rostro como si se tratara de un cuento de terror- Noa es un personaje misterioso que tiene muchos contactos entre los jóvenes titanes, se dice que es él quien toma para si las misiones más dificultosas ya que cuenta con armas súper modernas y amenaza con derrocar a los actuales líderes para sus propios fines malvados ¡muaja ja ja!

-Eso es terrible-se angustia Star.

-Noa no es real, es solo un rumor-afirma Robin echándole una desinteresada mirada al periódico.

-No lo creo -dice Raven- hace tres meses atrás, Heraldo y yo recibimos una misión de parte de él.

El petirrojo casi escupe el café.

-¿Y porque no me dijeron nada?-reclama.

-Tu no preguntaste -se encoje de hombros y continua- aun así no pudimos verlo en persona ya que solo se comunica a través de…

Y no logra terminar la frase, es como si tuviera analizando algo.

Cyborg se rasca la cabeza sonriente.

-Es solo un cuento para asustar a los novatos -dice- yo prefiero temerle a las los ladrones de vacas intergalácticos.

-Apostaría un antifaz a que si ese sujeto existe, solo se trata de Flash jugándonos una broma -desafía Robin contagiando algo de incredulidad.

-Apuesto una capa de Rae, a que es un vampiro -comento apareciendo por detrás de ella, fingiendo estar a punto de atacar su cuello.

-Apuesto la nueva motocicleta de chico bestia, a que Noa no es chico bestia-dice ella golpeándome con su pesado libro justo en la cabeza.

¡Auch!

-Apuesto una de mis mejores tuercas a que es un extraterrestre -continúa Cy.

-Yo pongo en juego una bufanda tejida a que es rosado y adorable-finaliza Starfire.

-Entonces, salud por el inexistente, hombre vampiro, extraterrestre y adorable Noa- grito levantando mi taza llena de chocolatada.

-Salud-contestan los demás chocando sus tazas entre sí.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Dentro de media hora será la introducción a la misión. Estoy bajo la ducha fría tratando de asimilar los grandes cambios de por aquí:

En primer lugar la relación de Star y Robin está atravesando un serio conflicto. Algo tan serio que cuando pregunte porque se habían sentado en los lugares opuestos de la mesa en lugar de juntos como solían hacerlo, se quedaron en silencio y cabizbajos.

Lo solucionaran, estoy seguro, ellos aún se aman.

En segundo lugar la nueva armadura de Cyborg está de pelos, yo quiero una igual pero con rayos láser y una espada.

Y si de apariencias se trata, el tiempo ha hecho maravillas con Raven. Digo, ella siempre fue hermosa pero ahora con sus caderas anchas, su pequeña cintura, sus pechos…

¿Qué estoy pensando? Sé que la extrañaste mucho chico bestia, pero esa no es manera de razonar. No importa lo buena que este, ni lo mucho que me guste desde hace tiempo, Rachel es mi amiga.

Si, y me costó mucho que me considerara su amigo, no puedo echarlo a perder. No ahora que tengo el tiempo limitado de la nueva misión para volver a estar con ella.

-_Atención, atención -_suena la voz de Cy por los parlantes de toda la torre- _reunión en la sala principal en quince minutos y por cierto chico bestia… ¡me la vas a pagar por tu pequeña broma!-_

Cierro la regadera sin contener con las carcajadas, pegué un papel en la espalda de mi amigo con la inscripción ¨patéame¨. Un clásico.

Arrojo el pijama que me prestó Robin al bote de ropa sucia y me visto con mi uniforme. Uno con combinados rojo y blanco que desde nos separamos reemplazó al morado perteneciente a Doom Patrol.

Corro a la sala trasformado en chita y literalmente me arrojo al sofá justo en medio de las chicas que ahora lucen sus trajes característicos. Robin es el último en llegar y Cyborg es quien da inicio a la reunión:

-Tengo que confesar que el que convocó la reunión no fui yo -dice de brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa enigmática- fue Noa.

Estoy confundido y observo que los demás están igual que yo.

-Y para quienes dudaban de su existencia, me alegra hacerles saber que se hará presente entre nosotros -continua el hombre maquina sentándose en el sofá, como esperando la aparición del susodicho.

Nadie dice nada más, pero sé que las preguntas que formulan sus mentes y la mía son las mismas.

¿Noa existe? ¿Va a venir? ¿Dónde está?

Raven parece haberlo descifrado, porque apuñala el silencio con palabras que me es difícil de entender:

-estuvo todo el tiempo entre nosotros, las pistas eran demasiado obvias como para verlas -suspira con autosuficiencia- díganme, ¿quién entró a la torre sin ni siquiera tocar el timbre? Él ya se encontraba aquí preparando todo para nuestra llegada ¿no es así Starfire? ¿O debería decir Noa?

Mi amiga Tamaraniana se pone de pie en frente de nosotros.

-siempre tan perspicaz Raven -felicita con una gran sonrisa en su rostro- creo que solo algunos lamentaran su apuesta… ¿he Robin?

Y el silencio se torna más pesado a mí alrededor.

**_¿Qué les pareció el segundo capítulo? ¿Complicado? ¿Entendible?_**

**_Este es el último narrado en primera persona, los próximos serán en tercera persona para dar paso a la aventura en sí._**

**_Espero no haberlos defraudado y poder saber sus opiniones. _**

**_Gracias por su lectura._**

**_Connors Kurasay._**


	3. Capitulo 3

_Los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC comics y Cartoon Network._

**Capítulo 3**

-Exijo una explicación-pidió exasperado el joven verde revolviendo su cabello de manera frenética- aún no regreso a la normalidad y con todo este asunto mi cerebro parece una licuadora.

-y yo que pensé que no tenías materia gris...-se burló la peli violeta.

-¡oye! Para que sepas yo uso mi cerebro siempre que tú no lo azotas contra el mar-

-ya basta ustedes dos, esto es un tema serio-los silenció Cyborg cruzándose de brazos- sean respetuosos, están frente a Noa.

-te atreves a pedir seriedad y respeto cuando tú nos ocultaste todo este asunto-el joven maravilla tenía un tic en el ojo, aun no podía creer lo que sucedía- ¿en que estabas pensando?

-en que tenía que cuidarla, tú nunca estabas presente cuando ella te necesitaba-respondió acusadoramente- ¿Slade era más importante que tu novia?

-ex novia- corrigió la hechicera ganándose la furia de su líder.

-trataba de protegerla-

-¿alejándola de todos nosotros?-lo acusó chico bestia.

-al menos no le di armas súper modernas -se defendió Robin tomando al joven verde por los hombros y sacudiéndolo- ¡ni la envié a guerillear contra alienígenas!

-se podría decir que...-mascullo Raven.

-¡tú te callas! -amenazó el hombre máquina- con que me debas una cámara ya es suficiente.

-oye no te atrevas a gritarle -la defendió chico bestia haciéndole frente a su amigo.

-¿y que harás? ¿Convertirnos en tofu?-carcajeo el petirrojo en una mezcla de burla, locura y desesperación.

-¡solo estás celoso de que ella pudo descifrar la situación antes que tú, chico murciélago!-grito el cambiante y sus colmillos se ensancharon haciéndolo lucir feroz.

-¡silencio!-gritó a todo pulmón Starfire. Los presentes voltearon a ver a la joven Tamaraniana de brazos cruzados y muy molesta- su comportamiento no es mejor que el de los pequeños y revoltosos flinbarc´s de mi planeta.

-….lo sentimos mucho…-dijeron al unísono.

Tan solo había trascurrido segundos desde el inicio de la reunión y el desconcierto era enorme. De no haber sido por la interrupción de la bella pelirroja, habrían empezado a volar sillas y bumerangs por todas partes.

Starfire suspiro cansada:

-amigos no discutan por favor, si hay alguien culpable de esta situación soy yo-

-una explicación no nos vendría nada mal-pidió amablemente chico bestia sentándose en el sofá.

-nuestra separación -comenzó a decir la joven- no fue algo previsto, solo cumplíamos nuestro deber de héroes, sin embargo fue demasiado tiempo de extrañar y anhelar. Era navidad cuando de repente me encontré sola en la torre. Robin no atendía ninguna de mis llamadas, Raven se encontraba en alguna dimensión distante y chico bestia recibía las atenciones médicas de Cyborg luego de una trágica misión-

Inmediatamente Raven levanto la vista en dirección a su amigo de armadora robótica y este la ignoró.

-me di cuenta que si no hacía algo al respecto, el futuro que se avecinaba seria el mismo que vi en aquel entonces al viajar en el tiempo. La idea me aterró, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados lamentándome no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantenernos a todos unidos.

Puse manos a la obra y me convertí en Noa, un héroe oculto, un doble espía. Fueron meses de trabajo duro y misiones suicidas. Hasta que por fin y gracias a mis conocimientos de mediadora pude tener un vasto control sobre todos ustedes y sus misiones. Por lo que solo fue cuestión de encontrar el trabajo adecuado y reunirlos-

Todo el mundo miraba sorprendido a la joven frente de ellos ¡¿era Starfire?! ¿Dónde había quedado la dulce e inocente de aquel entonces?

-¿tú controlaste nuestras misiones?-se sorprendió chico bestia. La joven asintió.

-no entiendo como lograste ganar la autorización de los líderes, o pasar por alto mi constante custodio -divago el joven maravilla- la seguridad es infranqueable.

-Cyborg me recomendó para misiones de todo tipo y aprovechó algunos de tus descuidos para falsificar firmas y anular seguridad -acoto la peli rosa- él tuvo conocimiento de mi plan prácticamente desde el principio.

Todos miraron acusadoramente en una sola dirección.

-vamos chicos, alguien tenía que hacerlo ¿verdad?-rezongó algo avergonzado el susodicho mientras se hacía diminuto frente a las miradas llenas de odio.

-lamento haberlos engañado y comprendería si he ganado su odio –finalizó la extraterrestre cabizbaja.

El silencio reino nuevamente. Cada uno de los titanes analizaba la situación a su manera. La mayoría se sentía manipulado, un títere en manos de Noa. Él tenía la culpa de ese sentimiento rencoroso que nacía en el interior de cada uno, pero por alguna razón difícil de explicar consideraban a Starfire como una víctima más.

-¿ganar nuestro odio? -chico bestia fue el primero en hablar- ¿bromeas? hiciste todo esto para reunirnos-

-debes querernos mucho –opinó Raven con su voz monótona. Cyborg le ofreció una gran sonrisa como apoyando la idea.

-Entonces… ¿no están enfadados? ¿Aceptan mis disculpas?-se esperanzó la joven levantando la mirada.

-no – dijo Robin con voz neutra- lo que decimos es que... No hay nada que disculpar Star. Tú tomaste los riesgos que nadie más se atrevió a tomar, riesgos que como líder me correspondían.

Starfire observo a cada uno de sus amigos, tomó un disco plateado que se encontraba prolijamente colocado sobre la mesa. Estos usualmente solían guardar toda la información necesaria para las misiones encomendadas.

-tan solo queda preguntarles si están conmigo en esto –sonrió radiante.

-cuenta conmigo, estoy feliz de volver- se entusiasmó el cambiante.

-te tomaste tantas molestias ¿porque no?-Raven se encogió de hombros, ocultando su verdadero interés.

-sabes que esto no funcionara sin mí- alardeó Cyborg haciendo sonar sus dedos- además, aún tengo pendiente una broma para chico bestia.

Y como respuesta el joven verde le arrojo un almohadón en la cara. Solo quedaba Robin que miraba a su alrededor casi indiferente, tomo aire y habló:

-¿cuál es la misión?-y su pregunta se mezcló con una sonrisa.

Star coloco el disco e instantáneamente se ilumino la pantalla a sus espaldas mostrando un mapamundi.

-bien, nuestra misión se encuentra en la longitud 239 latitud 384.

-¿Mexico?-preguntó esperanzado chico bestia con un sombrero mexicano y agitando un banderín.

-Grecia-corrigió la dama oscura.

-¡rayos!-

-Grecia, ahora denominada ¨zona cero¨, debido a la constante interferencia que bloquea todo tipo de señales -explicó la Tamaraneana apuntando la pantalla- esto sumado a la espesa niebla que bloquea la vista aérea, ha hecho imposible el contacto con la zona desde el día en que fue tomada…hace exactamente cinco días.

-¿tomada por quién?-pregunto Robin atento a todo-¿algún sospechoso?

Starfire pudo notar la ansiedad de su voz, ella sabía quién era el principal sospechoso en la mente de su ex novio.

-no sabemos, la forma de operar es completamente desconocida-se lamentó- ni siquiera pudimos evacuar la zona.

-o sea que tiene a la población como rehén- dedujo el joven verde- es demasiado trabajo para una sola persona.

Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo.

-entonces tenemos una isla tomada por al menos…diez personas sin identificar, una población como rehén y una densa niebla cubriendo toda Grecia capaz de evitar el ingreso de cualquiera- enumeró Cyborg- ¿cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de preparar un buen plan y partir hacia allí a patear traseros?

-cinco días como máximo, la niebla avanza de manera veloz hacia los territorios adyacentes.

-si pudiéramos saber…o al menos tuviéramos un sospechoso, esto sería mucho más rápido-opinó Robin- talvez yo podría…

-que no es Slade-gruñó la Tamaraniana.

-la forma de operar me resulta familiar-continuó-¿cómo sabemos que no es él? ¿Cómo sabes que no es él?

La pantalla se apagó de repente. La figura de la joven de cabellos de flama se tornó oscura y sombría, al igual que su voz:

-esta vez será diferente, no más investigaciones hasta medianoche por tu cuenta, no más desvelos innecesarios. Esta misión está en manos de Noa, y él no permite esa clase de comportamiento -todos tragaron en seco- no más Nigthwing de ahora en adelante.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

-¡despejen!-

Un golpe eléctrico recorrió el cuerpo del chico maravilla.

-viejo lo estamos perdiendo- se angustió Cyborg-¡despejen!

-¿no sería mejor matarlo para que sufra menos?- opinó Raven bostezando a lo lejos mientras mezclaba lentamente un vaso de agua rebosante de cubos de hielo- de todas maneras se desmayará cuando se lo menciones de nuevo.

-disculpa -rezongó su compañero soltando las máquinas de electrochoque en la mesa metálica al lado del inconsciente Robin. La enfermería solo estaba ocupada por ellos tres- ¿no eras tú la que poseía poderes curativos?

La joven puso los ojos en blanco, caminó lentamente hasta la camilla y derramó todo el contenido de su vaso en el rostro de su líder que de inmediato se despertó asustado.

-¡alguien dijo Slade!-gritó.

-claro que si, también dijimos algo como ´no más Nightwing´ y anteriormente ¨doble espia¨, pero eso no lo escuchaste ¿verdad?- y ante la mirada confusa del recién revivido resignada terminó de derramar el frio liquido en la cara de su amigo- olvídalo.

-por favor Raven hablas como si nunca hubieras echo una locura por amor -se molestó el hombre maquina lanzando una toalla sobre la cabeza de Robin- ¿acaso no recuerdas que fuiste tú quien me suplicó que no encomendara misiones peligrosas a chico bestia porque temías por su vida?

-en primer lugar yo no supliqué-

-tienes razón –recordó el titán- tú me amenazaste, usando esos ojos rojos que tienes, si, esos que tienes ahora.

-en segundo lugar ¡fallaste!-gritó enfurecida estrellando el vaso vacío contra la pared, sus emociones negativas la desbordaban-no pudiste protegerlo y por lo que dijo Star fue una herida de gravedad.

-¿Star?-masculló Robin mirando a todos lados intentando ponerse de pie. Pero su intento de fuga fue negado por su amigo quien tomando la toalla y secó energéticamente su cabeza. El resultado fue un esponjado cabello afro.

-escuchen ustedes dos -pidió Cyborg cansado- han cometido un gran error al subestimar a bestita y Star… ¿creen que en todo este tiempo no han podido valerse por sí mismos ese par? Fueron ellos quien prácticamente los mantuvieron con vida.

Era obvio que el joven no temía ni a un demonio, ni se avergonzaba de cuidar a su líder. Caminó por la sala con la seguridad y soberbia de alguien que ha esperado ansioso a poner en escena todo en lo que había estado trabajando.

-Robin Toda la información que Noa reunía era dirigida a ti, no es de sorprender que quien en realidad sepa los verdaderos planes de tu némesis sea ella, no pongas en duda nada de su trabajo ya que prácticamente has estado bajo sus órdenes todo el tiempo.

El moreno se detuvo a dos pasos de la puerta de salida.

-Raven... ¿quién crees que consiguió la cura a tu desconocida infección hace medio año atrás? ¿Crees que todos los extraños ungüentos se reunieron solo por arte de magia? Bestita hizo un arduo trabajo solo por ti -los brillantes ojos rojizos de la muchacha desaparecieron- cuando dejen de comportarse como un par de niños mimados pueden ayudarnos a completar la misión, los estaremos esperando.

Giró la perilla y se marchó.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

-y fue así como casi pierdo la motocicleta en una apuesta -finalizó chico bestia recostado en el sofá con miles de documentos a su alrededor.

-vaya eso fue muy perturbador, amigo mío -contestó su amiga de cabello rosa con una sonrisa mientras revisaba varios archivos sobre la mesa. Desde que Robin había sufrido un ataque y sus amigos lo llevaron a la enfermería habían transcurrido media hora. Tiempo que no desaprovechó y empleó para organizar la información reciente- ¿algún dato útil?

-sinceramente no creo poder hacer mucho con esto-se disculpó- la información no es suficiente y está retrasada. ¿No es mejor esperar a lo que traiga en rastreador?

La muchacha se movió incomoda ante tal pregunta. Un rastreador era aquel que se encargaba recorrer de obtener toda clase de información de la zona a tratar.

-¿quiénes fueron los encargados del peritaje de la zona cero?-preguntó preocupado chico bestia, pues como conocedor de esa difícil tarea le angustiaba que alguno de los novatos hubiera sido enviado- alguien con experiencia supongo.

-un temerario-respondió- y aún no ha regresado.

-¡Boo-ya!- gritó Cyborg llegando a la sala seguido de sus compañeros- traigo buenas noticias chicos, he decidido que nuestro entrenamiento físico comenzará mañana temprano, estará enfocado en recordar nuestras viejas tácticas de pelea así que más vale ir a dormir temprano.

-¿todo en orden?-preguntó la Tamaraneana a su líder- lamento haberte causado esa...sorpresa, prometo que no volverá a suceder.

-descuida Star solo fue la mezcla de todo el stress de mis últimas misiones, Cyborg ahora me ha reparado por completo y no solo a mi- respondió Robin caminando hacia ella-¿alguna novedad?

-ninguna-

-es muy temprano para pensar un plan certero, mejor esperar a lo que suceda a partir de ahora -comentó Raven observando la pantalla.

-será difícil con solo un rastreador en la zona-interrumpió el cambia formas incapaz de comprender como era posible enviar a una sola persona, cuando el protocolo exigía como mínimo un equipo de dos.

-¿solo uno?-

-solo uno- repitió secamente Starfire y sin poder evitarlo mordió su labio inferior.

-¿quién?-

-Herald- murmuró finalmente Noa, esquivando la mirada sorprendida y tajante de Raven.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**¡Saludos gente linda!**

**Aquí con el nuevo capítulo, como siempre mi preocupación es haber logrado llegar a sus expectativas con la trama o al menos haber saciado su sed de BBRae, si ven errores en el escrito no teman avisarme o amenazarme (elijan la primera opción). Gracias por sus lindos reviews, que me alegran la vida y me motivan a esforzarme más.**

**Sin más que decir.**

**Connors Kurasay.**


	4. Capitulo 4

_Los jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC comics y Cartoon Network._

**CAPITULO 4**

_¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?_

Chico Bestia recorría los pasillos dando patadas al aire con esta pregunta haciendo eco en su cabeza. Desde que Raven supo que Herald fue enviado a recolectar datos de la zona cero y aún no había regresado, ella se había encerrado en su propia habitación por días. Apenas si pudo verla en los entrenamientos y aún menos hablar con ella.

Comprendía que la situación era preocupante, él también estaba intranquilo, al día siguiente partirían hacia allí y aún no habían hallado la forma de ingresar a través de la niebla. Pero la idea de que ella estuviera tan angustiada por aquel tipo hasta el punto de aislarse de todos, le resultaba irritante.

_¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?_

Se detuvo en frente de la puerta que tenía grabado el nombre de la joven y apoyó su puntiaguda oreja sobre ella, abrigando la esperanza de poder escuchar algo. Pero no dio resultado.

Suspiró decepcionado refregando sus manos llenas de grasa de motor en su chaqueta y siguió camino hasta llegar al living encontrándose con Robin y Starfire manipulando planos e intercambiando ideas.

_Hasta Robin que prácticamente ha abandonado a Star durante los últimos años puede tener tiempo de caridad con la chica que ama…_

¡Stop!

´Chica que ama´… ¿acaso Raven era la chica que él amaba? ¿¡En que estaba pensando!? No, no, no y ¡no! O talvez ¿si…?

Ideas contradictorias se disparaban en su mente, las palabras amor, amistad y Raven se mezclaban desordenadamente asfixiándolo. Refugió su cabeza entre sus brazos tratando de apagar esos pensamientos. Esto no fue pasado por alto por su amiga Tamaraniana.

-¿Estas bien amigo mío? luces más verde de lo normal….- se preocupó Starfire abandonando el papeleo y corriendo hacia él.

-Estoy bien no te preocupes- se excusó- solo estoy apreciando el piso…_que por cierto luce muy sucio._

-Disculpa si dudo de tu palabra, pero te pediré que tomes asiento- la joven lo condujo hacia el sofá- ¿Cyborg sabe que estas aquí? ¿No estabas con él preparando la nave T?

-Por supuesto, él me envió a la cocina a traer….pues se me olvidó -se disculpó el joven rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza. En su lugar una nueva idea nació- oye Star ¿crees que soy lindo?

En solo segundos tuvo a Robin sujetándolo fuertemente de los hombros con la cara roja de celos.

-¡Chico Bestia creí que eras mi amigo!-gritó sacudiéndolo el de antifaz- ¡quitarme a mi chica es alta traición!

De inmediato se convirtió en gato, escapando de manos de su líder y saltando a la falda de la peli rosada.

-¡No es lo que crees! Yo solo que quería saber su opinión acerca de mi aspecto -se defendió ya de nuevo en su forma humana. El joven maravilla hizo chillar los dientes en su descontento- oye Robin… ¿crees que soy lindo?

La actitud furiosa del muchacho cambió radicalmente.

-Pues claro Chico Bestia, tú tienes tu encanto -respondió con una sonrisa. Ahora eran los fuertes brazos de Starfire los que sacudían al Changeling.

-¡Creí que eras mi amigo!-

-¡Auxilio!-

Luego de quince minutos en que el pobre chico tuvo que explicarse, el par de jóvenes líderes parecían entender los sentimientos del muchacho más que el mismo.

-Entonces no quieres robarte a mi chica-dedujo el líder-solo quieres nuestra opinión acerca de tu aspecto.

-Porque te preocupa no estar a la altura de Herald- finalizó Starfire.

-Así es, y pues… creen que necesite ¿una capa o un bronceado?- preguntó chico bestia señalando su aspecto- tampoco sé qué hacer con mis colmillos.

Robin cubrió su rostro con las manos en señal de frustración, era tan obvio lo que le sucedía a su amigo, él mismo lo había experimentado muchas veces. El primer paso era aceptar los nuevos sentimientos.

-¿Y dime porque quieres hacer eso?-

-Para que Raven deje de pensar en ese sujeto y salga de su habitación una vez por todas-

Aceptar los nuevos sentimientos seria trabajoso.

\- Estás celoso -afirmó el líder. Y chico bestia volvió a ser atormentado por sus confusos pensamientos una vez más.

-Claro que no estoy celoso, solo quiero conocer mis virtudes para hacer frente a las de Herald y ganarme la atención de Raven…no espera, no me gusta Raven solo quiero que ella me patee solo a mí, digo no, solo… quiero no tener que sentirme así de confundido -terminó de balbucear avergonzado con la cabeza gacha.

Starfire quiso reconfortarlo pero el líder la detuvo. Robin tomó aire escogiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras. No era su talento dar consejos amorosos, ese era trabajo de Cyborg, pero lo intentaría de todas formas. Sabía que lo que saliera de su boca cambiaría el curso en la relación entre su amigo y la mitad demonio para siempre.

-Vamos Chico Bestia no tienes de que preocuparte tienes mucho a tu favor: tu gran personalidad y bueno… puedes convertirte en gato, a las chicas les gustan los gatos ¿verdad?-

Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

-¡Tienes razón, no voy a darme por vencido!- gritó el Changeling corriendo hacia la cocina- le prepararé una súper merienda.

-Eso fue más fácil de lo creí –sonrió orgulloso el líder colocando los pies sobre la mesa- debí mencionar también las ventajas del gel para el cabello a la hora de conquistar chicas.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti- murmuró la joven a su lado, provocando un gran sonrojo en su ex novio.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

-Sal de ahí rae –ordenó sosteniendo una bandeja de comida.

-…-

-Por favor, llevo aquí casi media hora y empiezo a sospechar que le pusiste algo a la puerta para evitar mi ingreso -pero no hubo respuesta alguna- Sara hizo pastel para nosotros y también traigo té de hierbas-

-…-

-Muy bien, entonces esto será por las malas- amenazó chico bestia abandonando la bandeja en el suelo y corriendo hacia su habitación.

Raven agudizó el oído.

-Rae Rae, me traje esto de Tokio -canturreó el joven ya de regreso frente a su puerta- es un robot que lanza unos pequeños cohetes y cuando le oprimes el pecho grita: _fire fire_-

Raven continuó releyendo su libro sin temor alguno. Por un momento pensó que el chico verde dinamitaría su puerta, pero tratándose de un ridículo robot no había de que preocuparse.

Una estrategia para atravesar la peligrosa niebla no se le ocurriría de la noche a la mañana, debía consultar a todos sus libros para poder hacerle frente y mantener a todos a salvo.

Talvez un potente hechizo…

_¡Fire! ¡Fire!_

Un portal…

_¡Fire! ¡Fire!_

Si Herald no pudo hacerle frente…

_¡Fire! ¡Fire!_

Ella debía pensar en algo mejor, algo como un…

_¡Fire! ¡Fire!_

¡Maldito robot lanza cohetes!

-¡Ya basta Chico Bestia!- gritó enfadada, con ese molesto ruido detrás de su puerta no podía pensar en nada.

-¿Abrirás entonces?-

-No-

_¡Fire! ¡Fire!_

El joven vio como la puerta se abría a su paso y se abalanzó hacia el interior de inmediato por si acaso su amiga cambiaba de opinión. La habitación lucia menos tenebrosa y más desordenada de lo que recordaba.

-¿Qué quieres?- lo interrogó la dama oscura sentada en posición de meditación rodeada de miles de libros. Vestía unos pantaloncillos cortos, y una blusa oscura suelta de mangas largas.

-Pues yo te he traído una súper merienda, ya que no sales ni a comer…Y eso me preocupa -dijo ofreciendo la bandeja y agregando orgulloso- Sara hizo pastel y yo defendí tú porción de Cyborg-

-¿No deberías estar con él arreglando la nave T?-preguntó la joven levantando una ceja.

-Naa…el estará bien sin mí-

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

-Ahora bestita pásame el hielo que te pedí, necesito refrigerar este potente laser al colocarlo o explotará -pidió Cyborg posicionado debajo de la nave estirando su mano hacia afuera. Pero el hielo no llegó- chico bestia esto ya no es gracioso…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

-¿Que fue esa explosión?- preguntó asustada Raven. El estridente ruido provenía del taller de máquinas.

-Nada de lo que debas preocuparte-se excusó el muchacho apresuradamente. Recordando la tarea olvidada e imaginándose en el lio que estaría ahora metido- ¿todavía sigues buscando un puente o túnel subterráneo mágico que nos permita acceder a la zona cero?

Ella solo se encogió de hombros y observó la bandeja llena de comida entre sus manos en la cual se encontraba un pequeño frasco de mostaza colocado cerca del pastel.

-Cortesía de Star-explicó el joven sentándose en la cama- ella teme que tú le guardes rencor. Ya sabes, por lo de Herald.

-Ya le he dicho que no es su culpa. Herald sabía los riesgos que implicaba carecer de compañero y aun así aceptó la misión sin mí, él es el culpable de su propia desaparición- acotó la muchacha sorbiendo delicadamente su té- le hare saber cuan tonto fue, una vez que lo encuentre.

Chico bestia sintió una extraña punzada en el pecho y como todo aquello que le provocaba dolor, decidió ignorarlo con un chiste o una broma.

-Venga Raven te contaré un chiste -y empezó a saltar sobre la cama- era un ladrón tan pero tan gordo que… ¡la policía jamás pudo rodearlo!

-Baja de ahí ahora mismo –

-No al menos que prometas que jugarás conmigo a las cartas más tarde-

-No lo haré, baja de ahí-

-Está bien, pero jugarás conmigo a bola apestosa mañana toda el día al menos que logres atraparme- se transformó en ardilla y comenzó a recorrer el cuarto mientras esquivaba los ataques mágicos de la hechicera.

La mitad demonio comenzaba a desesperance, se puso de pie y trató de darle caza corriendo y saltando entre sus libros, pero era inútil. En un descuido se vio de nuevo en brazos del joven.

-Suéltame-pidió observando su alrededor temerosa de que algo explotara.

-¿Por qué? esto es divertido-carcajeó su compañero elevándola con sus ahora fuertes brazos.

-No -replicó la joven- no es momento, tengo cosas que hacer…

-Herald…-murmuró con voz apenas audible el joven verde mientras lentamente la soltaba de su agarre. La empática sintió entonces una punzada de celos inundar el pecho de Chico Bestia- ¿te refieres a Herald?

Raven no supo que responder y fue depositada suavemente en el suelo.

-Creo que será mejor…si alguien te ayuda con todo este lio ¿no crees?- se ofreció el muchacho recogiendo los libros del suelo- dos cabezas piensan mejor que una.

Ella asintió en silencio.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

El anochecer había llegado a Jump City y la luna acechaba atravesando con sus blancos rayos los ventanales de la habitación de una joven y adormecida hechicera.

Ha esas alturas Robin y Starfire habían descubierto la isla en la que se había iniciado el ataque y creado una ruta segura para llegar. Pero todo sería inútil si ella no encontraba la manera de atravesar la peligrosa niebla.

Dejó caer el último libro de su estante de entre sus manos e inhaló fuertemente conteniendo su frustración, partirían al día siguiente y ella no tenía una solución viable.

_Quiero dormir y algo de ese pastel-_ pidió _pereza_ en su interior. Raven solo accedió a lo último. Y mientras masticaba le echó un vistazo a Chico Bestia que dormía plácidamente afirmando su espalda en el borde de la cama a medio sentar en el piso.

_¡¿Cómo puede dormir en una situación como esta!?-_se quejó _ira._

_Porque él confía en nosotras-_ dijo _valentía- no podemos darnos por vencida._

La joven dio un sorbo a su té agradeciendo mentalmente la merienda.

_Best-poo esta celoso de Herald- _recordó afecto abrazando un osito de color verde.

_No creo que celoso sea la definición correcta-_opinó _conocimiento_\- _solo no le gusta recibir menos atención que nuestro ex compañero._

_¡Entonces hay que darle y bien duro!-_exclamó lujuria sorprendiendo a todas- _darle atención me refiero…no sean mal pensadas._

_-_contigo es difícil- razonó Raven. A diferencia del chico, ella tenía bien en claro que sus sentimientos sobrepasaban la barrera de la amistad y apreciaba los gestos recibidos por él, aunque a veces no sabía cómo lidiar con ellos.

_Aunque no me guste admitirlo lujuria tiene razón-_ _conocimiento_ comenzó a pasearse por entre las demás emociones- recuerda que la primera vez que Chico Bestia nos tomó entre sus brazos, lo lanzamos al mar, luego casi hacemos explotar la torre…pero últimamente se nos hizo más fácil enfrentar sus ¨atenciones¨. Quiero decir, hace solo unas pocas horas atrás él nos abrazó y nada explotó se movió o se derritió.

_-¿_Significa que…?-

_Que si queremos controlar nuestras emociones debemos aprender con chico bestia-_

Raven se ahogó con el té_._

-¿Es solo una hipótesis verdad? -indagó algo consternada- ¿estas segura que no le haremos daño?

_Solo hay una manera de saberlo-_

Dio un último sorbo al té y tomando algo de valor se acercó a su adormilado compañero hasta casi poder rozarlo.

_¡Hazlo!-_gritó _valentía_ y Raven lo abrazó.

_-_…fire…fire…-susurró Chico Bestia sin despertarse. La joven no pudo contener una risita. Nada había explotado, conocimiento tenía razón.

En su mente las emociones hacían una fiesta y bailaban ¨la macarena¨. Era un momento perfecto tanto así que se permitió escuchar los latidos del corazón del muchacho afirmando su cabeza su pecho.

Se preguntó que clases de sueños ocuparían la mente de su amigo. Talvez ese ruidoso robot made in Tokio, un juego de bola apestosa, una broma para Cyborg o un túnel subterráneo mágico…

¡Stop!

-¡Túneles subterráneos!-gritó poniéndose de pie velozmente empujando sin querer al bello durmiente a su lado.

-¡Que sucede!- se despertó asustado el Changeling viendo como la joven tomaba varios libros del suelo y corría aún con sus pies descalzos en dirección al living.

-Chico Bestia eres un genio-le dijo antes de perderse por los pasillos.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**Debo aclarar que este capítulo está inspirado en la imagen de este fic, espero les haya gustado este cap.**

**Me gustaría agradecer TODOS los reviews recibidos, pero con especial cariño a :**

**Sonatika-San y SaritaSan por sus inspiradores reviews que me ayudan a superarme y me llenan de ideas *w*.**

**Sin más que decir.**

**Connors Kurasay**


	5. Capitulo 5

_Los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC comics y Cartoon Networt._

**CAPITULO 5**

-¿Ya llegamos?-

-Por milésima vez… ¡aun no llegamos, no nos detendremos para ir al baño y no queremos escuchar tus chistes Chico Bestia! -gritaron todos los titanes a coro. Llevaban caminando por los túneles subterráneos desde hace dos horas, a bastos metros por debajo del nivel del mar entre los miles de recovecos y cuevas. Cargando pesadas mochilas llenas de provisiones, pero a salvo de la peligrosa niebla.

-…No tenían que ser tan crueles…-lloriqueo el joven verde agachando la cabeza-…que tal si jugamos al veo veo.

-¿Sabes que veo?, veo miles de frías rocas a mi alrededor, sin señal de wifi y ni un solo puesto de Hamburguesas -se quejó Cyborg- estoy poniendo en duda que esta haya sido una buena idea bestita.

-A mí me sorprende el hecho de que pudiera tener en si una idea-gesticuló Raven siguiendo a su amigo de cerca por el rocoso camino.

\- ¿Ya llegamos?-

-Según mis cálculos estaremos en la superficie muy pronto -afirmo Robin llevando la delantera seguido por la Tamaraniana- estén atentos a cualquier peligro.

-Viejo, lo mismo dijiste hace una hora atrás y lo único peligroso que he visto fue la acosadora forma en que Chico Bestia se acerca a mi niña-se disgustó Cyborg.

-No me llames niña- amenazó la empática.

-¡Eso es Rae, hazlo callar!-

-No me llames Rae-

-Que les parece si para pasar el rato cantamos una canción-se entusiasmó Starfire-así el camino se hará más corto. Yo podría entonarles una típica canción folclórica de mi planeta natal…

-Emm mejor una que nos sepamos todos -interrumpió de prisa Robin-¿se saben el de la pulga y la montaña?

-Esa que dice: ¨ _subiendo la montaña una pulga me picó, la agarre de las orejas pero igual se me escapó¨-_recordó el hombre maquina distraído-¿las pulgas tienen orejas Chico Bestia?

-Pues si… -contesto olfateando el aire con un mal presentimiento.

-En mi planeta las pulgas pueden llegar a tener el mismo tamaño que un oso terrestre-

-No quiero imaginarme los perros a quienes deben morder-dijo Raven ante el comentario de su amiga. De repente sintió como el cambia formas la tomaba del brazo y tiraba de ella. Justo antes de que un chorro de ácido cayera sobre ambos.

-Y ablando de insectos repugnantes-señaló Cyborg a un monstruo que emergía de la tierra. Era similar a un gusano gigante, tenía un solo ojo y lanzaba chorros de Ácido por la boca.

-Jóvenes Titanes al ataque -el líder tomó las armas de su cinturón y corrió a enfrentar al extraño ser- Raven protégenos del ácido, los demás nos encargaremos de reducir a el monstruo

El plan marchaba las mil maravillas, el fenómeno aturdido por las luces de las linternas y los luminosos ataques no oponía demasiada resistencia, bueno al menos por los primeros diez segundos. Porque ese corto periodo de tiempo fue suficiente para que más gusanos aparecieran a su alrededor.

-¡Oye Robin esto no me está gustando!-gritó el moreno retrocediendo mientras los demás eran acorralados contra una pared de roca- ¿alguna idea útil?

-¿Qué tal un ¨sálvese quien pueda¨?-sugirió su amigo verde.

-Son demasiados como para enfrentarlos -Robin sentía como los ataques de Cyborg y Star hacían retumbar el suelo y una idea un tanto peligrosa surgió en su cabeza- a mi orden disparen en esa dirección, Raven se encargará de cubrirlos.

-¿Disparar arriba?-

-Así es, Chico bestia y yo les haremos camino-ordenó. Al joven verde no le tomó trabajo comprender el plan, así que fue cuestión de segundos para que un elefante verde empujara a las bestias creando una senda de escape- ¡ahora!

El techo formado de rocas se desboronó ante los ataques aplastando a la gran cantidad de enemigos que acechaban, todo se volvió ruido y desesperación. Corrieron tan velozmente como pudieron mientras los pasadizos que antes eran signo de seguridad se desboronaba peligrosamente pisándole los talones. No pararon su carrera sino hasta que la luz del día los encegueció, y una gran explosión los aturdió empujándolos hacia adelante.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

-¿Están todos bien?-preguntó alguien cubierto de tierra- por favor si alguien sigue con vida haga algún ruido así pueda encontrarlo.

-Argh -se escuchó desde un rincón- creo que me rompí algo.

-¿Chico Bestia eres tú?-preguntó corriendo hacia la voz, poniéndose de rodillas y comenzando a sacudir el montón de polvo que al parecer era su compañero.

-Creo que sí, ¿oye Star dónde están los demás?-

-No lo sé, solo recuerdo que hubo una explosión y que me golpee fuerte la cabeza con algo-

Comenzaron a caminar entre los escombros y el polvo aun presente en el aire. El infalible olfato de perro reconoció un olor entre el montón de tierra a su alrededor. Desenterró a ese a alguien sin perder tiempo y empezó a lamer su rostro sucio hasta hacerlo medianamente reconocible.

-¡Detente, eso es asqueroso!-gritó Raven despertándose de repente tratando de sacarse de encima al su amigo verde. Solo lucia algunos rasguños y su muñeca estaba fuertemente agarrada por una mano perteneciente a alguien más bajo tierra- has algo útil y desentierra a Robin.

-¡Robin! -gritó su amiga de cabellos rosados quitando el can y la hechicera de su camino de un empujón. Ella misma sacó al líder de su sepulcro de tierra y tomándolo en brazos pidió- Robin di algo por favor

-Star…-murmuró el joven-si sigues abrazándome así, no podré respirar.

-Ho, lo lamento mucho-

-Genial…ahora solo hace falta el grandulón- el Changeling se puso de pie y gentilmente (sin permiso) se dedicó a sacudir polvo del cuerpo de la hechicera.

-¿Porque no mejor ayudas a Robin?-replicó incomoda al sentir las extrañas manos recorrer sin pudor alguno partes de su cuerpo que ni quería mencionar.

-¿Poner mis manos sobre él?-echó un vistazo con repulsión a su amigo que ahora compartía un tierno momento con la pelirroja- ¡puaj!

Sin previo aviso todos se vieron envueltos en un enorme abrazo.

-¡Booya! ¡Qué bueno verlos sanos y salvos! -gritó Cyborg emergiendo de la tierra al mejor estilo ¨mata del susto a todos tus amigos¨, tomándolos en sus brazos y apretándoles. Los jóvenes que entre asustados y contentos le daban la bienvenida:

-Pareces un monstruo de barro-se carcajeó Starfire.

-¿Soy el único que esta de cabeza?-se sacudió nervioso Chico Bestia.

-¡No puedo respirar!-

-Robin creo que hay asuntos más importantes-opinó Raven con voz monótona-como por ejemplo: ¿Dónde rayos estamos?

El hombre maquina volteó a ver, cargando a todos sus compañeros consigo. Una bella y silenciosa ciudad se mostró ante ellos.

-Grecia-

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

-¡Ho, un conejo! Lo empalaré y asaré para el almuerzo-

-Suéltame costal de lata -ordenó su pequeña presa transformándose en humano-¿quién estaría tan loco como para comerse un conejo verde?

-Pues bestita déjame decirte que en caso de que escasease comida, tú serias nuestra primera opción-

-Ya dejen de parlotear ustedes dos-interrumpió Robin llegando hacia ellos- ¿díganme han averiguado algo en estas tres horas de reconocimiento?

-Lamentablemente no encontré nada, ni un humano ni siquiera un animal -el chico verde comenzó a caminar en círculos- pensé que con la cantidad de habitantes que tomaron como rehén sería un villano con una fortaleza mágica, un castillo enorme lleno de máquinas con lucecitas.

-Yo tampoco he tenido éxito en la búsqueda, sin embargo he hecho un mapa de todo el perímetro-un brazo metálico mostró un plano prolijo-pero nada más.

Robin tocó el puente de su nariz, suspirando cansado. Con tan poca información sobre los peligros del territorio, un enemigo sin aparecer y un camino de regreso destruido, no había duda que estaban en serios problemas. Sin embargo agradecía poder tener a sus amigos en ese momento para enfrentar la situación.

-Es momento de tomar un descanso-masculló tranquilo, trasmitiendo seguridad a sus acompañantes- con el sol oculto a todo momento por la niebla no sabemos la hora precisa del día, pero mi estómago me dice que es hora de comer.

Se dirigieron a la base, una pequeña casa a los alrededores de la ciudad donde habían puesto en resguardo las provisiones, allí ya debían encontrarse las chicas. Y por lo el olor a comida que se percibía en el aire debían estar cocinando algo delicioso. Los muchachos hambrientos apresuraron el paso, rogando mentalmente que no sea Star quien estuviera a cargo del alimento del día.

Al llegar comprobaron con felicitad y sorpresa que ciertamente no era la Tamaraniana quien estaba a cargo de la cocina, pero tampoco era Raven. Ellas estaban sentadas a la mesa.

-¡Heral estas vivo!-

-Bienvenidos a la zona cero chicos -saludó cordialmente mientras servía sobre la improvisada mesa platillos con guisado- tomen asiento, llenen sus estómagos y reúnan fuerzas porque las van a necesitar.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

-Estuvo delicioso, digo, para algo que no contenga carne –agradeció un titán mientras los demás se relamían aún la deliciosa comida.

-Muchas gracias-

-¿Ya nos puedes contar lo que sucede en este lugar? has estado esquivando el tema durante todo el rato-pidió el chico maravilla untando un trozo de pan en la espesa salsa.

-Muy bien en primer lugar, me gustaría intercambiar algunas palabras con nuestro anfitrión: Noa -pidió el trompetista mirando a la pelirroja directamente-¿porque trajiste a Raven? Creí dejar en claro que quería a ella, a Jericó y a Kole fuera de esto.

La mente de Robin se llenó de curiosidad y preguntas; la de Chico Bestia de celos; Raven irradiaba odio y Cyborg cuidadosamente acercaba la olla de comida hacia él. Pero guardaron silencio por respeto a la inmutable Starfire.

-Eres casi tan listo como Raven. Ella pudo averiguar mi identidad con apenas un par de pistas -Herald quiso hablar pero, la muchacha levantó la mano impidiéndoselo y prosiguió- y digo casi, porque mi compañera al saber de tu desaparición ni siquiera se enfureció conmigo, lloró o se quejó como lo estás haciendo tú. Tomó sus libros y buscó la manera de poder rescatarte. Proteger a tus seres queridos es noble, pero ante todo somos héroes debes recordar nuestras prioridades.

Todos tragaron en seco, la nueva imagen de la joven les daba terror.

-Y por cierto…-

Herald apretó los dientes esperando otra reprimenda. Pero en su lugar una sonrisa resplandeció el rostro de Starfire.

-Este guisado ha sido un verdadero manjar, gracias por la comida amigo mío-

Tardo un poco en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hiso sabía exactamente que palabras decir:

-Los rumores de tu eficacia y liderazgo nato eran ciertos. Siento mi atrevimiento, será un honor estar bajo tus ordenes Noa.

-No tienes que disculparte, debo aclarar además que Robin sigue siendo mi líder en esta misión y ha de estar deseoso por saber tus noticias.

-Muy bien-

La plática se extendió lo suficiente como para adormecer a los jóvenes. Pero supieron así que las personas estaban bajo tierra dormidos en unos extrañas capsulas de líquido rojo aparentemente a salvo. Los animales habían huido y los que no, habían sido capturados por unos pequeños seres con cara de pescado. Pero sobre todo, aún no tenían idea quien era el autor de todo esto.

-Y dime ¿porque no sacaste a lo humanos de aquí?-preguntó Chico Bestia entre bostezos- sería más fácil sin ellos en la zona ya sabes…

-Esa es una muy buena pregunta, veras chico verde, yo ya no tengo poderes. Esa niebla además de estar en el aire que estamos respirando, absorbe todo tipo de energía y señales, así también poderes y habilidades mágicas. Será cuestión de horas para que ustedes pierdan los suyos-

…...

¡_**Hola de nuevo!**_

_**Lamento si tarde demasiado en actualizar, pero es que ante todo quiero darles calidad sobre cantidad.**_

_**Cambiando de tema… ¿saben si las pulgas tienen orejas? Yo no tengo ni idea, la canción de la pulga y la montaña es una vieja melodía un tanto oxidada de mi infancia :´) que decidí compartirles aunque sea una pequeña estrofa.**_

_**Bueno, gracias por su lectura y por la paciencia. Y ya sabéis…si descubrid que las pulgas tienen orejas no dudeis en avisarme XD**_

_**Connors Kurasay**_


	6. Capitulo 6

_Los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen son propiedad de DC comics y Cartoon Network._

**Capítulo 6 **

**-**Perderemos nuestros poderes…

**-**Así es-

**-**…-

**-¿**Esa fue la razón por la que no pudiste volver a la base?- indagó el líder en total calma, volteando a mirar a los demás- es bueno saberlo ¿verdad chicos?

**-**…-

**-**Me alegra que lo tomen de esa manera, creí que se enfadarían conmigo-

**-**…-

Nadie dijo nada, sino hasta que Robin cayó desmayado al piso.

-¡Que rayos!-Cyborg corrió hacia él para colocarle miles de artilugios sobre él midiendo su presión sanguínea y nivel de azúcar. Asegurándose de que su líder estuviera vivo- ¡es la segunda vez que pasa esto, deberías avergonzarte!

-¡Nos quedaremos sin poderes! ¿Cómo no se te ocurrió decirnos algo así antes? -Chico Bestia revisaba su aspecto una y otra vez, corriendo de un lugar a otro.

-Esto es el colmo- Raven frustrada apoyó la palma de su mano en su frente- ¿alguna otra cosa que debamos saber?

-Oigan, decidí dejarlo como último tema de conversación, porque sospechaba que se pondrían todos paranoicos y no escucharían nada más –el moreno de capa azul comenzaba a ser acorralado por seres furiosos que solían ser sus amigos.

-¿Paranoico yo?- carcajeó Robin regresando milagrosamente a la vida-¡Titanes sobre el!

El hombre maquina obedeció al instante: lo levantó tomándolo del cuello de su traje y puso un tenedor sobre su cuello.

\- Comienza a cantar trompetita ¿de qué lado estas realmente?

-Estoy de su lado sin duda, chicos aún tenemos tiempo sus habilidades no desaparecerán sino hasta dentro de veinticuatro horas aproximadamente -aclaró Herald espantando a un cuervo verde sobre su cabeza- Noa por favor detenlos…

-¿Veinticuatro horas?-repitió Starfire conteniendo un largo bostezo, buscando con la mirada algún lugar donde recostarse-creo que es suficiente tiempo de hacer un buen plan y acabar con esto de una vez.

-Momento- los detuvo el líder- en ese caso las cosas no están tan mal como parecen.

-¡Que dices! Viejo, perderemos nuestros poderes ¿eso no te preocupa?-se fastidió un loro revoloteando a su alrededor.

-En primer lugar, no es culpa de Herald. En segundo, Cyborg y yo no poseemos poderes, por así decirlo la fuente de poder de él es electromecánica y yo soy simplemente alguien talentoso -razonó- Por otra parte Star es extraterrestre, sus habilidades son cualidades de su raza, no un poder. Por lo que no todo está perdido.

-Los únicos perdidos somos Chico Bestia y yo-se molestó la empática tomando asiento y cruzándose de piernas. El líder avergonzado por sus desconsideradas palabras murmuró una disculpa que ella decidió ignorar- muy bien, ¿pensaremos en un plan o arrojaremos a Herald a la niebla?

Los demás miraron indiferentes a su alrededor y permanecieron sin decir nada más durante un largo rato. Debían digerir su actual situación: varados en una isla en la cual nunca anochece o amanece, sin conexión al mundo, con una población tomada, y ahora sin poderes…

-Liberarme me parece una buena idea….-opinó el trompetista aún bajo el agarre del hombre máquina. Pero fue ignorado.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí -comenzó a hablar Chico Bestia- sé que no es la opción más valiente pero quiero que tengan en cuenta, que esta misión inicialmente comenzó con seis personas y en cuestión de horas solo quedaran tres en condiciones de dar pelea.

Sintió como las miradas se posaban sobre él molestas y sorprendidas. Su comentario no era algo que pudiesen esperar de alguien como él que siempre junto con Star veían el lado positivo de todo, solo Herald pudo ver las verdaderas intenciones del muchacho.

-¿Abandonar todo? ¿Huir?-se quejó la joven mitad demonio- llegar aquí fue un suplicio ¿y ahora estas analizando la posibilidad de salir corriendo cuanto antes?

Sin embargo él la observo con una extraña expresión en su rostro.

-Debemos salir de aquí-volvió a decir.

Un remolino de argumentos en contra y a favor de la opinión se formó entre los titanes, solo Herald aun sujeto a unos cuantos centímetros del nivel del suelo vio la situación con claridad.

Chico bestia no quería huir, no era un cobarde. Lo que inundaba su mente era algo más allá de las complicadas estrategias de lucha y combate que aturdían a sus compañeros: ¿_Cuantos peligros más asecharían en esa isla?¿Sin poderes como podría defender a Raven de algún peligro_

El trompetista lo admiró por ello.

-Y aunque quisiéramos volver- razonó Robin-¿cómo lo haríamos? el único escape esta ahora enterrado bajo tierra custodiado por esos gusanos gigantes

-¿Gusanos gigantes?-

-Si, al ingresar tropezamos con ellos, Herald. ¿No los viste?-se sorprendió la Tamaraniana acurrucada en una esquina de la habitación, en busca de calor entre unas mantas- pensé que estarían rodeando la isla.

-Negativo, solo encontré a los caras de pescado. Ellos custodian toda la superficie e incluso la cámara subterránea al sur donde se encuentran los humanos-

Starfire y Robin se miraron asombrados llegando a la misma conclusión.

-¡La guarida está allí!-gritaron al unísono.

-¿Qué?-

-Esos gusanos no están allí sin razón alguna -explicó el petirrojo de antifaz- ellos custodian algo, por eso nos atacaron. Nuestro villano de turno se encuentra a metros del lugar donde desembarcamos.

-¡Ho no! La nave T esta sin seguro-lloriqueó Cyborg y literalmente arrojó al piso a su prisionero-¿qué estamos esperando? ¡Puede que intente robarnos el combustible o los espejos retrovisores!

-Toma de rehén a todo un país, nos quita la luz del sol, nuestros poderes. Pero tú no te preocupas sino hasta que la nave está en peligro-dijo Raven sarcásticamente- eres tan lógico…

-Pues solo por decir eso serás la encargada oficial de reconstruir el túnel jovencita-contratacó el moreno- toma una pala y empieza a cavar.

-Alto ahí -lo interrumpió Noa- aprovechen para descansar, creo que con siete horas de sueño serán suficiente para recuperar fuerzas y ponernos en marcha, no nos hemos detenido a dormir desde que llegamos…y no…me…gustaría…

Starfire cayó dormida sin terminar la frase. El líder, quien montaría la primera guardia, colocó una manta más sobre ella y cuidó de su sueño.

…..

-Aléjense de mi -pidió irritada Raven a los pequeños acosadores de color violeta y cara de pescado. Bípedos con la estatura similar a un perro y con la increíble capacidad de repetir cada palabra que escuchaban.

-_Aléjense de mí…-_

-Desaparezcan -la muchacha recordaba una situación similar vivida hace mucho tiempo atrás. Bueno al menos ahora no estaba sola.

-_Desaparezcan _-cantaron a coro las criaturas.

-Por favor Rae no seas mala, son adorables -dijo Chico Bestia tomando en sus brazos al extraño ser que la acosaba- creo que llamaré a este pequeñín…Afalato.

-Genial otro acosador en la torre- la joven se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar hacia el punto de encuentro, la misma casa donde el trompetista los recibió- yo que tu no tocaría a esa cosa, mejor no fiarse de todo lo que tenga que ver con esta isla.

-Entonces…tienes prohibido acercarte a Herald, él es parte de la isla desde hace días-se burló el muchacho, haciendo enfadar a su amiga. Pero luego una sombra inundó su rostro y la tristeza sus palabras- mantente fuera del peligro no quiero que te pase nada, no sé qué haría sin ti Raven.

La mitad demonio lo miró confundida, sin creer las palabras. Frente de si, tenía al mismo joven guapo y ocasionalmente molesto con el que había aprendido el significado de la amistad y el cariño. Sintió la necesidad de abrazarlo, de contarle cuanto lo había extrañado todo este tiempo que estuvieron separados.

Dio un par de pasos acortando la distancia entre los dos…

Garfield estiró su mano para tocar el pálido rostro de la joven…

-¡Booya!-

La voz inconfundible de su amigo los detuvo.

-Maldición-murmuraron ambos tratando de aparentar indiferencia y tomando distancia. El hombre cibernético los recibía a la entrada de la base, interrumpiendo como siempre, lo que hubiese sido un momento perfecto.

-Chicos hay limonada fresca, apresúrense. ¿Porque esas caras de malhumorados?

-Por nada _amigo-_

Al menos la bebida fresca no les venía nada mal. Acababan de reconstruir el mismo túnel por que habían ingresado a la isla, siguiendo el plan al pie de la letra, y estaban exhaustos.

Se dividirían en dos equipos. Equipo uno: Raven, Chico Bestia y Herald. Excavarían el túnel, hasta encontrar la guarida. Su tarea una vez dentro seria despertar a los ciudadanos dormidos en extrañas recamaras de líquido rojo y ponerlos a salvo.

Equipo dos: Star, Robin y Cyborg colocarían bombas en los corredores subterráneos evitando cualquier tipo de enfrentamiento innecesario con el enemigo. Luego, se pondrían al resguardo con los demás y detonarían las bombas.

De esta manera obligarían a salir de su escondite al villano para poder enfrentarlo en la superficie o en cualquier caso acabarían definitivamente con él debido al derrumbe provocado.

-Creo que le agradan chicos-se burló Herald al verlos llegar rodeado de las pequeñas criaturas, mientras armaba las bombas a la sobre la mesa- podrían llevarse uno como mascota cuando todo esto termine.

-¿¡Porque a ti no te persiguen!?-se molestó Cyborg mientras creaba el dispositivo detonador.

-Solían hacerlo apenas llegue aquí, pero creo que ya no soy muy divertido para ellos –

-Oye… ¿serán comestibles?-

-¡Aléjate de Afalato ahora mismo! ¡Carnívoro sin corazón!-

\- Mejor no te encariñes con ellos Chico Bestia, ni le pongas nombres extraños -el líder sacudía su pierna izquierda con un pequeñín azulado en ella- Ve y busca más dinamita en los almacenes yo despertare a Star.

La joven descansaba plácidamente afirmada sobre su mochila de viaje, la hora de la siesta había terminado, pero al parecer no fue suficiente descanso para ella.

-Yo me encargo –Cyborg se apresuró a despertarla, Noa debía estar al tanto de toda la misión y esa siesta no ayudaba mucho a su imagen- ¡arriba bella durmiente!

-Lleva dormida más de diez horas -un joven de piel bronceada y cabellos rubios apareció de la nada cargando la caja con explosivos- y luego dicen que el holgazán soy yo.

-¿Chico Bestia?

-¿Si?-contestó el muchacho indiferente a su nuevo aspecto-¿qué sucede?

-Creo que perdiste tus poderes, eres humano -Herald se incorporó de manera veloz- ¿Rachel cómo te encuentras?... ¡Rachel!

La joven no podía escucharlo, observaba atónita el nuevo aspecto de su compañero. Y como sucedió con Cyborg tiempo atrás, el miedo aturdió sus pensamientos impidiéndole reconocer a quien tenía justo en frente de ella.

-Rae…soy yo-susurró el cambiante.

-Cyborg revisa a Raven ahora mismo-ordenó Robin alistándose con prisa- los demás tomen sus cosas. El tiempo se nos acabó.

Pero en moreno permaneció inmóvil con extraterrestre en sus brazos, y habló pausadamente:

-Oye, ¿recuerdas que dijiste que las cosas no estaban tan mal como parecían? Pues…te equivocaste. Starfire no despierta, su estado es lo más cercano a un coma.

No supo cómo, pero en tan solo segundos su vida perdió sentido. No pudo decir o hacer algo, a su alrededor su equipo tomaba las bombas, el detonador a toda carrera y gritaban cosas que no llegaban a sus oídos. El mundo daba vueltas a su alrededor, el corazón le dolía, la garganta se le secó.

Todo era su culpa, nunca debió abandonarla, acceder a separar el equipo o haberla llevado a aquella isla maldita…

-¡Despierta Robin! –la contundente voz de Raven en su cabeza lo obligó a volver a la realidad ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo inverso en sus pensamientos? No lo supo con exactitud, cuando salió de su transe solo quedaban Cyborg y él.

-Starfire…-

-Esta inconsciente, su fuente de poder es el sol. Y niebla lo cubre todo-explicó su amigo mientras lo arrastraba por uno de los pasadizos del túnel reconstruido- Debemos colocar las bombas.

-No, no pueden separarme de ella. ¡Yo debo protegerla!-Robin intento soltarse de los fuertes brazos que lo halaban hacia la oscuridad-¡es una orden!

-Escucha idiota, ahora somos tu y yo. El grupo uno cuidara de ella -sin embargo el joven aún forcejeaba furioso intentando zafarse- ¡al menos de que le demos su merecido al maldito que ocasionó toda esta locura, ella morirá!

Finalmente se tranquilizó. Tomó su mochila en silencio y emprendió el viaje. El vacío que antes había llenado su corazón había desaparecido, pero no era cordura lo que lo había colmado, sino una insaciable sed de venganza.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**¡Saludos gente!**

**Ya sé lo que están pensando: ¡**_**Te tardaste siglos en actualizar! ¡Muere Connor!**_

**Mis disculpas.**

**¿Sabían que la fuente de poder de Starfire es el sol? Vaya, esa niela es un verdadero dolor de cabeza XD**

**Gracias por su lectura y paciencia, nos leemos pronto.**

**Connor Kurasay**


	7. Capitulo 7

_Los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC comics y Cartoon Netwok._

**Capítulo 7 **

Las capsulas de líquido rojo colocadas una al lado de la otra en perfecto orden formaban un largo y estrecho pasillo que se extendía en lo profundo de la tierra. El resplandor de extrañas burbujas de cristal proveía suficiente luminosidad como para no tropezar unos con otros y hacer visible a las personas sumergidas en ellas en total estado de inconciencia.

-Y yo que creía que Nevermind era lo más extraño que había visto-

Raven le dio un codazo que evaporó todo el sentido del humor de Chico Bestia.

-Y lo dice el chico con orejas puntiagudas y colmillos-dijo Herald cargando Starfire en su espalda, luego meneó la cabeza para corregir su error- Lo había olvidado niño, ahora eres humano, bienvenido al club.

-Sí, lo sé-susurró melancólico el cambiante, adelantándose.

Ahora era el trompetista quien se ganaba un buen golpe de la empática.

Hacía mucho tiempo atrás Garfield había dado lo que sea por volver a ser normal, ahora lo era, pero daría lo que fuera por volver a ser lo de antes para que Raven no lo mirase como a un extraño y para no sentirse como un inútil al no poder protegerla en caso de cualquier peligro.

-Muy bien, ya estamos aquí ¿es idea mía o llegar fue demasiado fácil?- reflexionó en voz alta, espantando esos malos pensamientos de su mente- ni siquiera vimos gusanos en el camino y el único que nos siguió hasta aquí fue Afalato.

Herald observo a la extraña criatura que acosaba a su compañera y le dio una patada para quitarlo del camino.

-Se supone que debemos sacar a las personas y llevarlas a un lugar seguro, lo demás es lo de menos- recordó- contamos con poco tiempo y muchas capsulas como para analizar la situación detenidamente. ¡A trabajar!

Raven intentó hacer uso de sus poderes abrir una de la de las capsulas, pero ya era demasiado tarde para intentarlo habían desaparecido.

El cambiante se acercó, tomo medidas imaginarias a la burbuja, se volvió a alejar, admiró la estructura cristalina detenidamente. Finalmente comenzó a golpear el grueso vidrio que lo separaba de uno de los habitantes sumergido en líquido- ¡Oye amigo despierta! ¡Hora de levantarse!

-¿Que estás haciendo?!Podrías lastimarlo si el cristal cede- lo detuvo su amiga apuntando un cartel sobre su cabeza- ¿acaso no sabes leer?

"_No golpee el cristal, molesta a los humanos"._

-Esa cosa no me da órdenes-puntualizó el rubio comenzando a dar patadas- si tienes una mejor idea te escucho.

-Pues no la tengo, pero…-

-Él tiene razón, no tenemos que hacerle caso a ese pedazo de madera pintada-intervino su compañero entregándole en brazos a su amiga y el rastreador de muñeca- no necesitamos de esas advertencias para explorar. Somos héroes sabemos exactamente que hacemos.

Ambos jóvenes chocaron sus manos en el aire.

-Son expertos- dijo sarcásticamente Raven poniendo sus ojos en blanco. "_Hombres" _pensó ¿Porque les resulta imposible seguir indicaciones? Seguro de que si Starfire estuviese consiente estaría de acuerdo con ella. Bueno, si no puedes contra ellos, finge que estás de acuerdo y aléjalos de los humanos por el bien de la misión.

-Porque no solo nos concentramos en…-

\- El primero que encuentre la manera de liberarlos ¡volverá a casa en el asiento delantero de la nave!- gritó el ex cambiante empezando a correr y prontamente seguido por el trompetista.

\- Solo no se metan en problemas -pidió la empática resignada.

-_No se metan en problemas- _repitió Afalato a su lado.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

-Para ser héroes roncan demasiado-

El chico maravilla abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose en una fría habitación sujeto de manos y pies en una extraña capsula. Vio a Cy en su misma situación y busco el origen de esa voz. Fue una sorpresa encontrarse con un viejo conocido.

-¿See-More?-se asombró-¿tú hiciste todo esto? Espera… ¡Cómo diablos llegamos aquí!

-Te lo diré en dos palabras: gas paralizante -respondió indiferente- esto es irónico, construyo mi súper guarida debajo de esta isla, tomo de rehén a casi todo un país, creó la niebla, los gusanos….y ustedes son atrapados con el truco más viejo del mundo.

-¿Quién más está contigo?-se fastidió el líder de los titanes- ¿Slade?

-¿Dudas de mi capacidad? Sabes, cuando estuve en H.I.V.E fui un genio de la computación, pero el hombre de hojalata y Gizmo siembre lograban arrebatarme el crédito-recordó disgustado el chico de un solo ojo sentándose un gran sillón y colocando sus pies sobre una gran cajuela- trabajo solo desde que un idiota llamado Kid Flash me arrebato a mi única razón para ir a la escuela.

Cyborg comenzó a reír.

-Por favor, ¿todavía no lo has superado? Cuando estuve infiltrado en Colmena Nicole ni siquiera te dirigía la palabra. Eras un perdedor debilucho y tenías mal aliento.

-¡Silencio! Analiza la situación un poco -pidió enojado, mostrando el detonador en sus manos- ¿lo recuerdan? las bombas fueron un gran plan debo admitir.

-¿Cómo supiste?-

Grandes televisores a sus espaldas se encendieron mostrando todo tipo de imágenes de los titanes desde su arribo en la isla. Todas ellas grabadas desde la perspectiva de los cara de pescado. En ese mismo instante ambos prisioneros pudieron ver a Raven y Star en pantalla.

-¡Maldición!-estalló Robin-¡la estúpida mascota de Chico Bestia les está dando su ubicación!

-¡Sabia que debía convertir en hamburguesa a Afalato en cuanto tuve la oportunidad!-se lamentaba Cyborg- ¡sabía que debí haberte pateado el trasero en la academia!

-Chicos no se depriman. No es su culpa no haber advertido que los cara de pescado, como les gusta llamarlos, eran en realidad pequeñas cámaras andantes- enfatizó el villano balanceándose sobre su sillón reclinable- además me encargue personalmente de inutilizar cualquier rescate a los ciudadanos. Solo queda esperar que los demás titanes en el exterior noten su ausencia y acudan en su ayuda, pierdan sus poderes y, bueno ya saben la historia.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

-Herald tienes que ver esto-llamó Chico Bestia apuntando una gran cajuela roja con candado que decía _No tocar_.

-Esto solo significa una cosa- con prisa rompió la cerradura de una patada y abrió la caja para ver su contenido. Sorpresa allí había otra caja.

_No abrir, peligro inminente. _Decía en la superficie, pero el trompetista siguió haciendo caso omiso y abrió la caja para encontrase con otra y con otra. Y con otra,…

_¡Radiactivo!, Propiedad privada, Cuidado con los perros, Virus mortal,…_Todo tipo de carteles de advertencia aparecían, hasta que por fin encontró algo, allí en el fondo de tantas cajas se escondía un pequeño botón azul.

-Me pregunto si….- se arriesgó el rubio acercándose al interruptor.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

See-more se refrescaba bebiendo una fría bebida, tomando notas en una carpeta cuando:

"_Compuertas abiertas. Iniciando evacuación de líquido y liberación de rehenes en la zona B"_

-¡Que mierda!- el villano escupió su refresco y corrió a ver las pantallas. Su pequeño espía solo grababa a la mujer mitad demonio y a la extraterrestre inconsciente, tecleó rápidamente hasta que una de las cámaras divisó a los dos héroes ayudando a los pobladores a salir.

-¡Que nadie lee los carteles!-gritó y pateó la lata en el suelo.

-Sabía que bestita y trompetita se saldrían con la suya-carcajeó el moreno aun dentro de la capsula sin liquido- ellos son expertos.

El villano arrojó la carpeta en sus manos y esta fue a parar sobre la cabeza del líder titán.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Los pueblerinos que despertaban de su letargo eran conducidos por Raven, la única capaz de hablar su idioma, a las compuertas de salida. Al principio fue difícil hacerlos entender (a falta de poderes) de que ellos estaban para ayudar, la situación empeoró más aún cuando Chico Bestia les mostró su nueva mascota.

-¡Era un espía!-grito el cambiante.

-Eso fue lo que dijeron -afirmó la empática caminando a su lado una vez que cedieran a deshacerse de Afalato arrojándolo desde un barranco- esa cosa trasmitía en vivo y en directo al causante de todo esto. No quiero sonar como Robin pero, te advertí de que era peligroso.

-Por mi culpa nuestro enemigo ahora tiene la ventaja-

-Tu no sabías- lo consoló Raven bajando su capucha, eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras- al menos cumplimos con nuestra parte, en este momento Robin y Cyborg deben tener todo bajo control.

El cambiante se detuvo en seco.

¡Cómo pudo olvidarse de sus amigos! era completamente ilógico que ellos estuvieran a salvo si el enemigo sabía desde un principio cuál era el plan. Miró a su amiga dispuesto a advertirle.

-¿Sucede algo?- inquirió ella al ver su desconcertado rostro. Pero él no fue capaz de soltar alguna palabra, si ella se enteraba (conociendo lo terca que podía llegar a ser) acabaría yendo con ella a la boca del lobo y si de algo estaba seguro es que la protegería ante todo.

-Rae-Rae –canturreó ocultando su preocupación bajo una sonrisa picarona, tomándola por los hombros- recordé que no tienes poderes y sin poderes no hay golpes a la cabeza que puedan detenerme.

Raven lo miró confundida, absorta en el cálido abrazo. Pero no tuvo tiempo de decir algo porque sus labios se vieron atrapados en un beso. Tampoco tiempo suficiente de corresponder, porque el joven se separó de ella con una sonrisa de bobo enamorado estampado en su rostro, la miró unos segundos, volteó y desapareció entre la gente.

Para ese entonces lo único cierto en aquel caótico lugar donde la griegos huían despavoridos hacia la superficie, un trompetista buscaba preocupado el rastreador mientras cargaba en brazos a una pelirroja que soñaba ser rescatada por joven de antifaz; era que Raven había perdido completamente sus habilidades, porque de lo contrario hubiese entendido que aquel inesperado beso era lo más cercano a una despedida.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Cada vez más cerca del final….**

**Gracias por su lectura, y de nuevo mis disculpas por tardar en actualizar (no me odien demasiado) Como diría Bell Star, mi mentora en FF: "Uno lucha por tener los capítulos a tiempo, pero de alguna manera siempre termina con el agua al cuello"**

**Casi lo olvido, si quieren ver cómo Citriux liquida a la mayoría de los autores BBRae en una historia policial…echen un vistazo a FanfictionPress en "Delirios secretos de una psicópata".**

**Saludos llenos de buenos deseos:**

**Connor Kurasay.**


	8. Capitulo 8

_Los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC comic y Cartoon Network._

**Capítulo 8**

-Es una pena no poder tener a la extraterrestre aquí con nosotros….los resultados hubieran sido más concluyentes. Haber vencido al imparable Noa no se me debe subir a la cabeza ¿quién hubiera sabido que era ella? Debería salir al exterior más seguido, pero antes debo recalibrar la frecuencia de onda. Mantener la tensión del C-Beta de manera que…si hubiera sabido yo….

-¿Puedo preguntar porque rayos tenemos que soportar tu tonto monologo? Digo, viejo ya nos tienes aquí atrapados no necesitamos más tortura -comentó un Cyborg entre aburrido y molesto.

-Puedes taparte los oídos si no deseas escucharme -contestó desde su sillón controlando las enormes computadoras.

-Que gracioso, lo haría si no las tuviera encadenadas ¿y dime que planeas hacer con nosotros?

-Pensé que odiabas que hablara en voz alta-

-Bueno es muy raro cuando solo balbuceas parte de tus planes como si nosotros no estuviésemos aquí. Suenas como un loco-

-¿Loco? -

-Quise decir, no alguien sin lógica sino… un demente. Pero te lo digo con cariño-

-Con cariño -repitió See-more soltando una franca carcajada- ¿crees acaso que necesito tu compasión? ¿Tengo que repetirte quien es esta en la capsula y quién no?

-Bueno siendo sincero me das un poquito de lastima, estas solo bajo la tierra creaste a tus propios amigos, los cara de pescado, y casi estoy seguro que con tanto tiempo aquí ni siquiera te has tomado la molestia de aprender a hablar griego.

El villano tamborileo sus dedos contra la consola intranquilo.

\- Tu no me das ordenes –dijo tragándose la ira. Cyborg jugó su última ficha.

-Vamos, tu no estas echo para esto. Mejor date por vencido ¿qué pensaría Nicole si te viera así?

See-more giró lleno de furia con un extraño control en sus manos. Una potente carga eléctrica atravesó el cuerpo del hombre máquina cuando pulsó los botones provocando que varias chispas se desprendieran de su cuerpo, la luz de la habitación parpadeó intermitente unos segundos.

-¡Detente!-grito él joven maravilla al ver el cuerpo de su amigo sacudirse de dolor.

-Vamos no te desesperes -se burló el joven liberando a su prisionero de la tortura eléctrica- Es necesario que recuerde su lugar, aquí soy yo quien tiene poder sobre su insignificante vida ¿sigues teniéndome compasión?

No hubo respuesta, el moreno se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, paralizado.

-Hojalata nos estábamos divirtiendo -se preocupó- ¿no estás muerto verdad?

-…-

Saltó del cómodo sillón tropezándose con la gran cantidad de latas vacías en el piso, colocó sus tres últimos dedos sobre el cuello de su víctima buscándole el pulso o alguna señal de vida.

-¡Ahora Robin! -gritó despertándose de su fingida muerte y propinándole un fuerte cabezazo a quien tenía en frente. See-more cayó al piso jadeando, sujetando su nariz.

El acróbata corrió hasta los monitores y comenzó a mover sus manos sobre el tecleado velozmente. Las alarmas comenzaron silbar.

-¿No es irónico? –Dijo Cyborg saliendo de la capsula- liberarnos con los clips que había en la carpeta que nos arrojaste. Te hare una pregunta fácil de responder ¿Quién estará pronto en la capsula y quién no?

Una risa maléfica fue la respuesta.

-Aún tengo un as bajo la manga imbécil-dijo sonriente con su rostro teñido de rojo debido a la sangre que emanaba de sus fosas nasales.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

-Dime otra vez como perdiste el rastreador-pidió Herald.

-Pues yo…lo solté sin querer entre la multitud-

-Ahora dime como perdiste a Chico bestia-

-Entre la multitud…yo-

-Quiero respuestas que no incluyan a los griegos por favor -comenzó a desesperance paseándose en círculos en la playa- sabes que ese rastreador era necesario para contactarnos con los demás titanes una vez fuera del subterráneo, pedir refuerzos era nuestra misión y sabes que el chico…bueno él es como de la familia, creo. El punto es que en algún punto…ambos estaban a tu cuidado y tú los perdiste. ¿Quieres decir algo en tu defensa?

Raven lo miró triste y preguntó.

-¿Si alguien quisiera encontrar a Cyborg y Robin en los túneles, podría robar el rastreador y lograrlo?-

Le tomó menos de cinco segundos darse cuenta de la situación.

-¿Fue el enano verde verdad? -su compañera asintió, el joven dio grandes trancos en dirección del mar tomó varias piedras y las arrojó con fuerza. Tratando de reducir su ira ante el asombro de todos los ciudadanos que yacían a salvo en la costa. Cuando su disgusto se volvió preocupación regresó y miró a su compañera con la angustia de un hermano- ¿te golpeó? ¿Te lastimó al quitarte el rastreador?

-No…solo me besó-

-…-

Herald volvió a tomar más piedras y a lanzarlas contra las olas. Raven por otra parte se colocó en posición de loto, para pensar con más claridad.

-¿Él se encuentra bien?-

-Sí, ya se le pasará. Hace eso cuando está bajo mucha presión –contesto lamitad demonio con indiferencia.

-Talvez es hora de que le conceda unas vacaciones-

-Ya lo creo Starfire. Él se preocupa demasiado por su equipo, gracias a Azar que al menos Jericó y Kole están a salvo allí afuera o de lo contrario… ¡Starfire! ¡Despertaste! Como…

La pelirroja como respuesta apuntó el cielo, donde un hermoso amanecer se hacía presente. La niebla había desaparecido.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

-¡Me doy por vencido! Este camino no lleva a ningún lugar -exclamó alguien entre las sombras- llevo horas caminando y no hay ni señales de los demás.

Se recostó boca arriba en el polvoriento piso, el cansancio empezaba hacer estragos en su cuerpo y ánimos. Verificó las coordenadas que mostraba el aparato entre sus manos, una pálida luz ilumino su rostro y una vez más este le indicaba que había llegado al lugar deseado.

-Te averiaste, aquí no está ni Robin, ni Cy ni nadie más que tú y yo -habló en voz alta al inanimado objeto- talvez debí haberme quedado con Raven y su amiguito de bronceado exuberante cuidando de Star. De todas maneras aquí o halla me seguiría viendo como a un cobarde…

Volver tampoco era una opción, allí afuera abría un trompetista dispuesto a descogotarlo por haber desobedecido una orden y por haberle robado el rastreador a …

¡Cielos ni siquiera quería pensar en ella! Ese beso de seguro habría acabado con toda su amistad. Fue una estupidez, un impulso, un deseo….si salía vivo de esto tendría que enfrentar su seguro rechazo. Con suerte seria arrojado al mar, no sería una muerte muy noble que digamos pero si muy, muy eficaz.

\- Ho pequeña estrella dime que debería hacer o adonde ir -pidio a la luminosa luz proveniente del techo. Y esperando una milagrosa respuesta comenzó a tararear una canción conocida.

_Subiendo a la montaña_

_Una pulga me picó_

_La agarré de las orejas_

_Pero igual se me escapó_

Todo era tan injusto, en primer lugar él quería ir a Méjico.

_Le di un fuerte garrotazo_

_Se dio vuelta y me mordió_

_Ay que ganas de llorar…_

Llorar. Tenía miles de razones para hacerlo: por Afalato (el maldito traidor), su motocicleta, sus juguetes en la torre, por la puerta de la empática que finalmente Cyborg decidió hacerla inaccesible, por los consejos de Robin sobre las ventajas del gel para el cabello…

Sin embargo en lugar de lágrimas su rostro se torció en una mueca alegre, sin evitarlo comenzó a reír.

\- Yo no soy así, no soy ni un cobarde un inútil que se da por vencido tal fácilmente -dijo- Yo cuide a la chica que amo todos estos años aun cuando Cyborg me lo prohibió, desobedecí deliberadamente un cartel de no tocar.

Y poniendo se dé pie exclamó:

-¡Yo besé a Raven!-

Muy bien ahora las cosas estaban mejor, seguiría caminando hasta encontrar una salida aunque la vida se le fuera en ello (sin comida y agua seguramente sucedería muy pronto). Antes de partir se despidió de las estrellas dio dos pasos y…

-Ahora que lo pienso ¿en los túneles subterráneos no hay estrellas o sí?-

Tocó el origen de esa luz sobre su cabeza. Con un suave temblor la tierra sobre el terminó de desmoronarse sacando descubriendo una habitación superior. Sacó su cabeza por el orificio, encontrándose con sus dos compañeros en plena batalla.

-¡Cyborg ataca!- escucho decir a su líder que no notó su presencia.

-Chicos estaban aquí –musitó con voz apenas audible.

-¡Azarath Metrion Zinthos!-

¡Imposible! él se había asegurado de que la hechicera se quedara en la superficie. Terminó subir con el terror creciendo dentro de sí, buscando a la mitad demonio con la mirada pero solo halló a un ser de color verde, con una trompeta en las manos y recitando los hechizos que hacían emerger escudos de protección de energía oscura.

-¿¡Chico Bestia ahora eres rubio!? ¡Desearía tener la cámara!-

-¡Cyborg, por dios! que le paso a tu armadura esta toda quemada –se alertó Garfield corriendo hacia él, esquivando ágilmente los ataques que el extraño ser le lanzaba- ¿Que rayos sucede aquí? ¿Quién o qué es eso?

Su amigo lo tomo del brazo y lo obligo a esconderse detrás de un enorme pedazo de hierro que servía de escudo junto a Robin que, todo lleno de raspaduras protegía la única arma que le quedaba. Un bomerang.

-Tenemos buenas y malas noticias: la buena es que encontramos al causante de todo esto. La mala: no te gustara saber quien tomó tus poderes y los de nuestros amigos.

-¿Quién..?

-¿Cómo esta Starfire? -lo increpo el líder impidiéndole hacer más preguntas- ¿y dime han llamado a los demás titanes con el dispositivo?

Una enorme disparo de trompeta casi les arranca la cabeza de no ser que el mitad maquina con un rápido movimiento los empujó fuera de su alcance.

-_Sé que están ahí titanes _-una voz ronca y distorsionada que antes solía pertenecer a See-more hizo eco en el lugar- _esconderse no les servirá, puedo oler su miedo._

-Star sigue durmiendo, supongo, era Herald quien cuidaba de ella- susurró Chico bestia esquivando la mirada- y en cuanto a esa cosita parecida a un bizcocho de color plateado…les dará risa saber que está justo aquí.

Sus compañeros tomaron el rastreador de sus manos como si no creyeran aun lo que el rubio les decía. Un gran alivio recorrió sus almas. Si el dispositivo estaba allí nadie vendría a ayudarlos, a nadie le arrebatarían más poderes.

-Gracias -dijeron al unísono- ahora solo hay que acabar con él.

-¿Algún plan?-

-Tu dímelo bestita, podríamos arrebatarle a See-more la trompeta y así bloquear los poderes de Herald. Pero no hay nadie que conozca los poderes de la bestia y los de Raven más que tú -razonó Cyborg mostrando su nivel de batería casi a límite- y será mejor que te apresures.

El cambia formas los miro atónito, él no tenía un plan convincente. No podía pensar en nada que no sea escapar de allí.

_-Los encontré_-

Una enorme bestia verde apareció justo detrás de él, tomándolo por el brazo y arrojándolo contra una pared.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

-Adonde crees que vas Rachel-

-¿Adónde crees tú?-

-Mira no sé qué loco plan atraviesa su cabeza en este momento, pero si se trata de volver a entrar a ese lugar la respuesta es no-

Sin embargo la joven no desistió, tomo su mochila y empezó a caminar en dirección a los túneles. Desde hacía rato se escuchaban fuertes explosiones venir de allí. Miles de posibles respuestas atravesaron su mente, pero siempre constante una preocupación la mantenía intranquila:

Chico Bestia se encontraba allí, sin poderes, agua o equipo médico y ella no quedaría de brazos cruzados en la superficie esperando un milagroso regreso.

-¡Espera! Amiga Raven por favor detén tus pasos-

Starfire, apenas podía volar ya que no había aprovechado suficiente energía del sol y sus poderes seguían debilitados. Si ella le pedía que regresase no la escucharía.

-Olvídalo Stafire, no abandonaré a mis amigos allí abajo- dijo apresurando el paso. Sin embargo un fuerte agarre la detuvo.

-Yo tampoco-

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cuando su conciencia volvió, una punzada de dolor recorrió su columna vertebral. Casi vuelve a desmayarse a causa del dolor, pero se obligó a sí mismo a levantar la vista.

Allí no quedaba nada, solo escombros. Borrosos recuerdos nublaban su mente mientras su instinto le ordeno buscar una salida. Intento erguirse pero su brazo izquierdo cedió con su peso haciéndolo caer nuevamente.

"Debo buscar a Robin y Cyborg" recordó "Debo idear un buen plan"

Empezó a arrastrarse con el brazo que aun podía mover. Su mirada se enfocó en un sonido a lo lejos. Allí un desfigurado ser arrastraba algo, alguien, y lo introducía dentro de una capsula.

-Robin -reconoció, y la enorme figura no podía ser más que See-more trasformado en la bestia- ¡oye tú! ¡Detente!

Vio como el modificado villano cerraba la capsula con su líder adentro y centraba toda su atención ahora en él.

-Sí, tu. ¿Porque no mejor te metes con alguien de tu tamaño? -prosiguió intentando que su voz no sonara desgarrada a causa del dolor- deja en paz a mis amigos.

Cuando el descomunal ser estuvo frente suyo, Chico Bestia pudo escuchar la respiración agitada y ver la mirada rabiosa. Se preguntó cómo era posible que pudiera controlar a la bestia, tomando en cuenta los años de práctica que el necesitó para lograrlo, eso era imposible.

"Talvez puede controlar los instintos gracias al temple de Raven" pensó "Bloquea todo tipo de emociones"

-Tiempo sin vernos See-more ¿Esto es todo lo que puedes hacer?-lo riño para luego sentir su cuerpo elevarse y chocar contra una pared de concreto- eres un tonto, jamás pudiste hacer algo bien, no te tengo miedo.

Esta vez una patada en su pecho le quito el aire. Pero el cambiante siguió insultando a su agresor, que de a poco perdía el control de sí mismo. Su plan era bastante sencillo: Debía aflorar en el villano todas las emociones negativas que estaba reprimiendo.

-Necesitas robarte los poderes de los héroes para ganar, que bajo has caído eres un perdedor.

_Perdedor, perdedor._

Las cosas a su alrededor comenzaron a derretirse y más golpes fueron a parar en su ya maltratado cuerpo, pero siguió vociferando insultos.

La tierra de las paredes se desboronaba, el villano ya no podía mantener el control de sí mismo en su interior una bestia y un demonio se disputaba su mente y cuerpo.

¡_Perdedor, perdedor_!

Con sus cuatro ojos rojizos busco al causante de toda su confusión e ira, lo tomó con sus enormes garras, apretó su cráneo para que se callara de una vez por todas, pero no daba resultado alguno. El pequeñín seguía gritando. Se dispuso entonces estrellarlo contra el concreto.

-Tu nunca serás más que un idiota con el corazón roto-mascullo su presa.

Lo último que See-more vio, fue su cuerpo convertido en una gran estela luminosa y la triste mirada del héroe.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

-Es por aquí estoy segura. Apresúrate -sabía que no debía exigir a la extraterrestre a demasiado esfuerzo y que ella apenas podía mantenerse en pie, pero no podía parar, no ahora.

Sus piernas ya no respondían como antes a la exigencia de correr -¡Detente! - gritó al llegar frente de una gran puerta- prepárate, talvez tengamos que pelear-

Juntas accedieron al interior. Con la escasa luz allí dentro avanzaron observando atónitas las huellas de la batalla: pantallas rotas, latas de refresco, vidrios.

-Raven mira esto -murmuro Starfire señalando a alguien inconsciente en el suelo, era joven, demasiado joven- ¿quién crees que sea y porque está aquí?

Su compañera negó con la cabeza, al menos parecía estar vivo así que de momento era un problema menor. Siguió camino en busca de lo más preciado en su vida.

-¿Dónde estás idiota?-

Se oyó un jadeo, sus pies tropezaron con algo y cayó de culo contra el piso.

-Esto no puede ponerse mejor -susurró sarcásticamente.

-¿Quieres apostar Rae? -le respondió ese "algo" con que había tropezado.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**¡Nya ja ja, volví!**

**Espero que este capítulo haya valido tanta espera.**

**Por cierto chicos y chicas, ¡este en el penúltimo! (eso explica porque fue tan tortuosamente largo)**

**El gran final está a un paso y están todos ustedes invitados. **

**Alquilaría un anfiteatro, una alfombra roja, una limusina…, peeeero da la casualidad de que soy pobre, así que tendremos que conformarnos con vernos la próxima semana (misma hora, mismo canal).**

**Gracias por su lectura, los espero prontamente.**

**Connor Kurasay.**


	9. Capitulo 9 final

_Los jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, son propiedad deDC Comics y Cartoon Network._

**Capítulo 9; Final.**

-Aquí Noa con los reportes de la misión_-_

La amenaza que azotaba Grecia fue detenida a tiempo, antes de que pueda expandirse hacia otros continentes, sin vidas perdidas, ni demasiados contratiempos.

El culpable se trataba de nada menos que See-more, ex alumno de colmena con el que ya habíamos tenido conflictos tiempo atrás. Estos años en que de él no supimos nada, construyó un artefacto llamado C-beta capaz de absorber poderes o habilidades, para luego hacer uso de ellas.

Bloqueó la isla con una niebla venenosa, atrapó a los ciudadanos en capsulas que absorbían energía vital…

_Se detuvo contemplando a las pantallas con los líderes en ellas, expectantes de saber los detalles de la misión. Con un imperceptible movimiento miro a Cyborg por el rabillo. Era ahora o nunca._

-Yo no podría denominar esta misión exitosa, no hemos recuperado aún el C-beta, he enviado rastreadores pero –dijo con pesadumbre.

_-_Lo entendemos, Starfire _-_la interrumpió amablemente una persona detrás de la pantalla, un hombre con una S en su pecho.

_-_Y sabemos que debió haber sido difícil tomar esta misión con tu antiguo equipo, estando tu tan acostumbrada ya a trabajar sola, pero estamos conformes con los resultados, continua por favor –pidió una mujer de cabello oscuro.

La Tamaraniana fingió una sonrisa, sabiendo que alguien en la audiencia, no estaba conforme con su respuesta e incluso ya podría estar sospechando algo. Intento entonces otra estrategia.

-Robin fue de gran ayuda, la niebla bloqueó mis poderes y él se encargó de todo. Me gustaría dar mi recomendación para que recuperase el liderazgo de los titanes. Con seguridad bajo su mando mi equipo volverá a su antiguo esplendor-

-Lo tomaremos en cuenta –respondieron.

-La guarida explotó, junto con los gusanos y las criaturas de color violeta –recordó un enmascarado- no podremos tomar su tecnología. Al menos dinos que ha sucedido con el villano.

Como lo temía a Batman no se le escapaba ningún detalle. Pero ella no daría brazo a torcer.

-La activación nuestras bombas fue accidental, See-more configuro el detonador para la autodestrucción de toda su invención, fue un milagro que pudiéramos escapar a tiempo.

Su cuerpo, por otra parte, no pudo soportar tanto poder. Había absorbido las habilidades de Raven, Herlad y Changeling. Y fue gracias a este último que salimos victoriosos. Lamentablemente Chico Bestia sufrió una fractura en su brazo y varias heridas de gravedad, pero con la satisfacción de haber recuperado sus poderes y los de los demás. El villano en cambio volvió a un estado más delicado, ahora es humano y su cuerpo y mente son los de un niño de ocho años.

\- ¿Arrestaremos a un niño de ocho años por sus delitos?-

-No será necesario, durante la implosión de su cuerpo perdió la memoria. Lo pondremos al cuidado de dos agentes bajo constante vigilancia para ver su evolución -y con esto la extraterrestre daba por terminada la conversación, recibió felicitaciones de un hombre de leotardo anaranjado y de la mujer parecida a su amiga Donna. Se despidió de los lideres con una reverencia y como sospechaba el hombre murciélago fue el último en desconectarse de la trasmisión.

Una vez fuera de las miradas de aquellas personas se recostó cansada en el sillón mirando por los grandes ventanales.

-Recuérdame porque hacemos esto-pidió.

-Para demostrar que el futuro no está escrito -dijo Cyborg incorporándose, tomando el C-beta en sus manos y guardándolo en un baúl de seguridad máxima- nada de lo que viste en aquel viaje en el tiempo se hará realidad si tomamos las medidas necesarias. Hemos logrado nuestro primer objetivo: reunir al equipo. La misión resulto de acuerdo a lo que teníamos planeado, Robin volvió a verte como la damisela en peligro, dudo que quiera volver a dejarte. Bestita y Raven de a poco y con mi súper ayuda entrelazaran sus caminos.

-Pero mentimos, eso no está bien. Y creo que Batman ya sospecha-

-En cuanto concierne a la tecnología en las guaridas, se hizo lo correcto al detonar las bombas y acabar con ello de una vez. El C-beta debe ser conservado como máximo secreto. Nadie, ni siquiera la liga de la justicia puede tener algo capaz de arrebatar poderes y borrar la memoria en sus manos, sería muy peligroso.

La peli rosa sabía que todo lo dicho por su amigo era cierto. El plan formulado hace mucho tiempo atrás tomaba forma y pronto tendría que permitir que el mundo se olvidara de Nightwing, Changeling y Noa. Para dar lugar nuevamente a los jóvenes titanes. Al fin todo su esfuerzo daría fruto, todo volvería a ser como era antes.

-Convoca una reunión -ordenó con la esperanza renovada.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

-Esto es vida -suspiro Chico Bestia mientras la empática posaba sus manos sobre su espalda magullada- quien lo diría… Rachel mi enfermera personal.

-No te emociones, ¿de acuerdo? Un par de días más y estarás como nuevo -murmuro ella quitando las vendas del cuerpo de su compañero y curando las heridas con sus poderes- en cuanto a tu brazo me temo que tendrás que esperar un mes aproximadamente.

-Hasta ahora ha sido divertido descubrir todas las dificultades posibles con este molesto yeso, comenzando desde el no poder jugar videojuegos hasta no saber cómo darme una ducha -se indignó el muchacho que ahora lucía un saludable color verde.

-Sabes no era necesario que me cuentes eso ultimo- dijo su compañera provocando una pequeña risa en él.

-Trato de comenzar una conversación Rae, desde que regresamos a la torre no me diriges la palabra. Han pasado siete días, catorce horas y treinta minutos desde nuestro regreso y creo que es hora de que enfrentemos el problema, yo ¡Auch! Eso dolió –se quejó apretando los dientes, las manos de su compañera habían tocado sin querer una profunda herida.

-Lo siento-

-Estas enfada conmigo y te entiendo, creo que te debo una disculpa por lo del beso. Debí haberte pedido permiso-

La muchacha suspiró.

-No debes preocuparte, entiendo que necesitabas tomar el rastreador y buscar a los chicos. El besarme para obtenerlo fue un gran plan.

-¡Que! ¡Eso no es cierto! -gritó el muchacho volteándose a verla directamente a los ojos- ¡eso no estaba planeado! Mira te bese porque me gustas mucho, mucho. Tanto que si te llevaba conmigo al subterráneo te habrían herido, o algo mucho peor. Yo jamás me lo perdonaría.

El rostro sorprendido de la chica ante tal declaración estaba mudo y no tardo en teñirse de rojo. Sus ideas y emociones se empujaban unas a otras, se acomodaban y se volvían a desordenar creando gran confusión.

_-¡Dile que lo amas también!-gritó ternura._

_-Bésalo ahora mismo -ordeno valentía dando una voltereta en el aire._

_-Has las dos cosas- arremetió alegría empujando a toda las demás._

-Chico bestia…-comenzó diciendo.

-¿Si?-

-Ponte una remera, por favor -esquivo la mirada- creo que por hoy hemos terminado tus curaciones.

Intentó salir de allí cuanto antes e incluso llegó a desear la interrupción de Cyborg en ese momento. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, su mente entre aliviada y confundida se disputaba que hacer. Pero una mano se entrelazó con la suya y le impidió la huida.

-¿No te has dado cuenta?-sonrió el joven acercando su cuerpo- nada a nuestro alrededor está derritiéndose o explotando. Y tampoco me lanzaste por la ventana…lo tomare como una buena señal, pero todavía no he terminado de disculparme.

Se acercó entonces al rostro de la joven hasta quedar a milímetros de sus labios, sin llegar a tocarlos.

-Raven -susurró- ¿puedo besarte? prometo que esta vez no te robare ningún rastreador.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

-Prometo que lo cuidaremos bien Starfire –dijo Kole tomando en brazos a un dormido niño pequeño, que con su expresión angelical nadie jamás pensaría que antes solía ser See-more- Jerico y yo le daremos una vida nueva.

-Mi deseo es que crezca tan sano como un gruzbag´s en pleno verano Tamaraniano-

-Si… eso también-

-Lo esencial es que nos mantengan informados sobre su desarrollo -Cyborg le entregaba al rubio una enorme cantidad papeleo y formularios- no recuperara la memoria, pero talvez si sus poderes. Así que aquí están toda la información de su antigua vida por si acaso algún día descubran que puede lanzar rayos por los ojos o cosas por el estilo.

El rubio tambaleo con todo el peso de los archivos en sus manos.

-Por favor Cy, creo que estas exagerando -lo reprendió el joven maravilla colocando un juguete sobre su compañero Jerico, provocando que finalmente cayera- ellos sabrán que hacer, incluso puede que formen a un nuevo titán.

-Eso sería glorioso -

-Muy bien equipo es hora de irnos -ordenó Herald tomando su trompeta y los bolsos de viaje- agradezcan por el té, las galletas, el niño y despídanse.

Repentinamente la puerta que daba al salón se abrió, y de allí emergió un joven verde sin remera dando grandes saltos de alegría.

-¡Chicos adivinen quien tiene novia! -grito entusiasmado dando vueltas alrededor de Herald- ¡y en tu cara señor bronceado exuberante!

-Dijiste que no le dirías a nadie -trato de atraparlo la hechicera corriendo detrás, pero se detuvo al observar el panorama- ¿Chicos? ¿Ya se marchan?

Jerico y Kole corrieron a darle un buen abrazo que ella no supo corresponder, mientras el trompetista sonreía a la distancia.

-Bien creo que debo felicitar su noviazgo -dijo.

-Como sea-

-Espera, espera ¿no estas celoso, ni un poquito?-pregunto el cambiante.

-¿Porque habría de estarlo? He cuidado a Rachel como una hermana todo este tiempo -y luego tomándolo por el cuello le amenazó- si le rompes el corazón encontrare para ti un portal sin regreso ¿entendiste?

-¡Sí, señor!-

-Ahora ponte una camisa-

-¡Sí, señor!-

Hizo sonar su trompeta y un portal se hizo presente.

-Gracias Herald, mi tiempo contigo fue enriquecedor- se despidió la joven.

-Lo fue para ambos. Y ya sabes si nos necesitas, solo llámanos, aún somos tu familia -los cuatro individuos desaparecieron en el mágico pórtico. Como siempre: palabras breves, frases cortas porque no era una despedida.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

-Muy bien, ha sido una misión peligrosa pero hemos salido victoriosos -hablo Starfire frente a sus amigos cómodamente sentados en el sofá- a partir de este momento ustedes están fuera de mi jurisdicción, son libres de tomar sus caminos nuevamente o de tomar la nueva misión conmigo, como equipo.

-Mira no quiero ser grosera, pero yo ya me despedí de mi equipo y Kole se tomó la molestia de dejar todo mi equipaje en mi habitación. Así que es obvio que me quedare aquí por una buena temporada -Raven apenas si separo los ojos de su lectura.

-Si ella se queda, yo me quedo -dijo Chico Bestia arrebatándole el libro y arrojándolo fuera de su alcance.

-Sabes que sin mí, esto no va a funcionar. Además alguien debe cuidar de estos dos tortolitos -dijo Cyborg sentándose entre medio de sus dos compañeros- Y por cierto merezco algo de crédito, deben aceptar que sin mí su relación no hubiera funcionado.

-Seee…tu ayuda -repitieron al unísono Raven con sus cuatro ojos rojos y Chico Bestia mostrando sus colmillos en un gruñido.

-Solo quedas tu Robin, ¿estas con nosotros en esto?-

El susodicho acomodó su antifaz, vestía orgulloso su uniforme rojo, verde y su antigua y querida capa.

-¿Cuál es la misión?-pregunto sonriente.

Starfire insertó un disco plateado a la maquina e instantáneamente esta se ilumino a sus espadas.

-FIN-

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**¡Ho por dios, quiero llorar, quiero llorar!**

**¡Mi primer fic terminado! Chicos en este momento estoy vomitando arcoíris por toda la emoción contenida. Pero claro sin ustedes esto no hubiera funcionado, o sea ¿se acuerdan que el primer capítulo tenía una ortografía del asco? Solo gracias a ustedes pude mejorar. **

**No los quiero hartar con tanta cursilería pero ¡qué va! Dense un abrazo a si mismos de mi parte y brindemos como si no hubiera mañana.**

**Nee aunque no todo es felicidad y unicornios… es una despedida también, los voy a extrañar, creare cuanto antes una nueva historia para volvernos a encontrar.**

**Gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fic, espero haber cumplido sus expectativas…nos vemos pronto. **

**Y recuerden "no me busquen, yo los busco"**

**Connor Kurasay.**


End file.
